PHOBIA
by Sandrine MagCar
Summary: Un virus extraterrestre très contagieux infecte le SGC, il a la particularité de détecter les peurs les plus grandes de ses victimes et de les rendre réelles. Les membres de SG1 et Cassandra arriveront ils a surmonter leurs phobies? Mais la première question a se poser est surtout quelles sont ces phobies...?
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde, je vous propose ici une histoire que j'avais commencé il y a très longtemps, que j'avais abandonné et que j'ai finalement repris! Je suis assez contente de l'avoir fait, j'espère que vous le serez également. Etant assez longue (18000 mots) je l'ai découpée en 4 chapitres. Elle n'est pas axée en priorité sur la romance (mais bien sur il y en a!) mais plus sur la psychologie des personnages (notamment Cassandra).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **PHOBIA**

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

_Vous pouvez me rappelez ce qu'on cherche encore ?

Jack n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un regard noir de son ami. Il haussa les épaules en croisant les yeux compatissants de Sam. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il avait oublié le but de cette exploration, le briefing de Daniel avait été ennuyant au plus haut point et il avait décroché après deux minutes, son attention ayant été irrémédiablement attirée par un trombone.

Il continua donc à marcher et à savourer la petite promenade sur cette planète qui était fort plaisante, pour changer. Pas de Goa'uld ni de Jaffa, pas d'animaux bizarres, de peuples tarés, de plantes carnivore,…

Après s'être enfoncé plus de deux heures dans la forêt dense de cette planète qui n'offrait aux yeux de Jack aucun intérêt, celui-ci émit le fait qu'ils devraient bientôt rebrousser chemin.

_Attendons encore une heure ! Je suis sûr que nous sommes prêt du but… geignit Daniel.

_Bon écoutez Danny, ça fait quatre heures qu'on se promène dans les bois, le loup n'y est pas d'accord mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'éterniser la nuit tombée, répliqua Jack, s'attirant le sourire amusé de sa coéquipière.

_On ne peut pas repartir comme ça, le MALP a repéré des ruines près d'ici… Je dois y jeter un coup d'œil.

_On ne sait pas ce qui se cache dans cette forêt Daniel, nous reviendrons demain… ajouta Sam.

Mais leur ami continua à marcher, se moquant de leurs avertissements. Jack échangea un regard agacé avec Sam avant de rattraper l'archéologue qui s'était brutalement arrêté, figé comme par magie. Jack le saisit brutalement par le bras.

_Vous êtes encore plus buté que Carter quand elle refuse de quitter son labo, grogna-t-il.

Mais Daniel n'entendit pas son ami, trop absorbé par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Jack soupira en voyant l'éclat d'excitation qui brillait dans les yeux de son ami. Nul besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir ce qui émerveillait tant l'archéologue. Il pouvait bien faire tout ce qu'il voulait, à présent que Daniel avait trouvé ses vieilles pierres, il ne voudrait jamais rentrer sans jeter un coup d'œil.

Sam et Teal'c les rejoignirent et Jack lâcha son ami en soupirant, résigné.

_Je crois qu'on n'est pas encore rentré… marmonna-t-il.

Sam lui adressa un petit sourire amusé. Et il se surprit à lui sourire en retour.

XxXxXxX

_Bon Daniel ! Ca fait une heure et demie qu'on vous attend! La nuit est en train de tomber, le froid arrive et j'entends des bruits bizarres monter des buissons, maugréa Jack en pointant sa lampe torche vers l'obscurité menaçante.

_Oui oui ! Encore 5 minutes… C'est vraiment fascinant, il semblerait que les textes mentionnent une certaine déesse.

_Teal'c vous avez pris des photos ? demanda Sam.

Le Jaffa répondit par l'affirmative. Jack empoigna alors l'archéologue par le bras et le traina vers la sortie du temple.

_Vous verrez ça a la base ou je vous crève les yeux, histoire que vous nous fichiez un peu la paix!

Daniel se dégagea difficilement de la poigne de son ami, fort contrarié d'avoir été interrompu dans ses recherches.

_Vous êtes des rabats joies… grommela-t-il.

Comme un enfant que l'on aurait réprimandé il suivit ses coéquipiers en faisant la tête, quelques mètres derrière eux. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'atteindre la sortie du temple, son regard fut attiré par un éclat brillant sur sa gauche.

Intrigué, il se dirigea d'un pas prudent vers la source de lumière. Il découvrit alors une alcôve dans le mur ou se trouvait sur un socle une étrange relique. Il héla ses amis et entendit le juron étouffé de Jack.

Lentement, il approcha ses mains de la petite croix d'où émanait la douce lumière.

_Ne touchez pas à ça ! l'interrompit la voix autoritaire de Sam.

Ses amis le rejoignirent et dardèrent un regard méfiant vers l'étrange objet.

_Vous avez toujours le don de trouver quelque chose pour nous retarder hein ! lâcha Jack, Carter c'est quoi ça ? Une nouvelle lampe de chevet ? continua –t-il.

_Je ne sais pas mon colonel, mais ça a l'air intéressant, murmura-t-elle en évaluant le niveau de radioactivité émanant de l'objet, vous n'avez rien traduit à propos d'un appareil Daniel ?

_Eh bien je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, répondit-il en échangeant un regard noir avec Jack, mais de ce que j'ai compris ça devrait être une sorte d'artéfact appartenant au Goa'uld qui vivait sur cette planète. On doit le ramener à la base et l'étudier. C'est peut-être important.

_Samantha Carter, peut-on toucher l'objet ?

Sam acquiesça et jeta un regard entendu au colonel qui haussa des épaules, peu intéressé. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer à la base le plus vite possible avant que la nuit ne tombe complétement et qu'ils fassent connaissance avec la faune nocturne de la planète.

Teal'c avança donc ses mains vers l'étrange artéfact. Une fois hors du socle, celui-ci cessa d'émettre de la lumière. Ce n'était en réalité qu'une petite croix faite de pierre polie, de couleur onyx.

Jack lui arracha des mains, agacé que cette mission traine de plus en plus en longueur. Il la jaugea du regard un instant avant de la fourrer sans plus de considération dans les bras de Sam en lui ordonnant de la mettre dans son sac.

Elle l'observa un instant avant d'obéir à son supérieur.

_Cette fois les enfants, on rentre chez nous !

Daniel soupira devant ce manque d'entrain pour les mystères des civilisations anciennes mais suivit ses amis. Il avait hâte de pouvoir étudier les textes et surtout, ce mystérieux artéfact…

XxXxXxX

Sam et Daniel étaient plongés dans leurs travaux respectifs lorsque Jack apparut. Ils ne levèrent même pas la tête à son approche, trop absorbé par leurs recherches. Le colonel se racla la gorge, espérant leur faire remarquer sa présence.

Peine perdue.

_Pause déjeuner les amis ! cria-t-il alors un peu trop fort au vu des bonds de surprise de ses deux coéquipiers.

_Mon colonel ! Vous m'avez fait peur…

_Ça a été plus fort que moi désolé, sourit-il, on va manger ? J'ai une faim de loup.

_Je termine juste …

_Non, non, non ! Vous m'avez déjà fait le coup du « laissez-moi juste le temps de finir ça ou ça », ça ne prend plus Carter ! l'interrompit Jack d'un ton autoritaire, vous aussi Danny Boy pas de discussion.

En entendant son nom, Daniel leva la tête de ses bouquins, n'ayant visiblement aucune idée du sujet de conversation.

_Euh oui tout de suite… hasarda-t-il.

Ils se rendirent donc au mess retrouver Teal'c et Janet pour leur pause déjeuner.

_Nous avons bien avancé sur le dossier P8X-501 avec Daniel vous savez, émit Sam en s'asseyant en face de son plateau ou trônait bien en évidence une coupe de Jell-O Blue.

_Ah oui ? questionna le petit médecin.

_Les textes sur les murs racontent une histoire très intéressante, j'ai réussi à en traduire la plus grande partie avec l'aide de Teal'c.

Le Jaffa inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

_Eh bien, ne nous faites pas languir Danny Boy, racontez-nous cette passionnante histoire, réclama Jack avec un peu trop de sarcasme dans la voix au gout de son ami.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir avant de commencer son récit.

_Il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, vivait sur cette planète un Goa'uld nommé Radsla, aussi surnommée « Déesse de la peur », les textes racontent qu'elle avait le pouvoir de lire dans le cœur des gens pour y déceler leurs peurs les plus grandes et leur donner forme. Les malheureux voyaient leur phobie prendre vie sous leurs yeux et mourraient littéralement de peur. Pour cela, la déesse était crainte et respectée de la population. La terreur régnait et les habitants de la planète était réduit en esclavage. Jusqu'au jour où un garçon nommé Lys se dressa contre Radsla. La légende raconte que rien ne l'effrayait, aussi les pouvoirs de la déesse furent inutiles contre lui et il réussit à la détruire. Lys ramena la lumière dans le cœur des gens et les sortit pour toujours de l'obscurité suscitée par la peur.

Le discours de Daniel fut suivi d'un long silence, ou chacun s'était figé ne sachant pas comment réagir à cette histoire pour le moins singulière.

_On peut mourir de peur ?! s'étrangla Jack les faisant tous sortir de leur torpeur.

Il regarda ses amis d'un air effaré, comme si l'idée même était totalement absurde.

_Eh bien… Oui scientifiquement parlant c'est tout à fait possible, avança prudemment Janet, l'histoire de la médecine a déjà recensé plusieurs cas de mortalité causée par une frayeur intense. Mais cela reste fort improbable, il faut que la peur soit vraiment très extrême.

_A cause de l'adrénaline ? avança Sam.

Jack lança un regard réprobateur à son second qui feignit de ne pas le remarquer. Il fallait toujours qu'elle ouvre la porte à des explications scientifiques barbantes !

_Entre autre, lorsque l'on a peur le corps sécrète différentes substances, dont l'adrénaline, censées nous préparer à la fuite ou au combat, il contracte nos muscles, accélère le rythme respiratoire et cardiaque pour faire circuler le sang plus rapidement,… mais l'adrénaline est nocive en trop grande quantité, il inonde le cœur créant ainsi de violentes contraction pouvant aller jusqu'à l'arrêt du muscle. De plus en réaction de stress, la hausse rapide de tension peut engendrer des ruptures d'anévrisme entrainant des AVC. Mais encore une fois, pour avoir de telles réactions il faut que la peur soit très intense.

_Ça me tue! Plaisanta Jack.

Les quatre membres du SGC levèrent les sourcils d'un même mouvement, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

_Blague de mauvais gout. Désolé.

Tous acquiescèrent en silence. Une lourde tension s'installa alors à la table ou personne n'osait plus faire le moindre commentaire.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est qu'une légende, pas vrai Daniel ? demanda Sam d'une petite voix.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'archéologue, mal à l'aise.

_Eh bien, oui je suppose. Mais nous avons déjà pu constater que ces légendes à propos des Goa'uld détenaient toujours un fond de vérité. Je veux dire, bien sûr que Radsla n'était pas une déesse ayant le pouvoir de créer les phobies des gens mais peut-être qu'elle avait une arme ou quelque chose qui lui permettait de créer cette illusion.

_En d'autre terme votre croix bizarre ? demanda Jack.

_Possible… Mes analyses n'ont absolument rien donné et je n'ai pas réussi à la réactiver à nouveau. Si nous ne l'avions pas vu briller j'aurais dit que c'est une simple croix d'onyx, répondit Sam.

Jack fit la moue, visiblement contrarié par cette histoire.

_M'ouais, prenez garde tous les deux, je sens que ça va encore mal tourner toute cette affaire, affirma-t-il en se levant de table.

Les quatre autres se regardèrent, eux aussi partiellement inquiets par la tournure des choses. Les Goa'uld, même disparus, réussissaient toujours à faire parler d'eux. Ils l'avaient appris à leurs dépens…

XxXxXxX

Un peu plus tard, alors que Sam et Daniel s'étaient remis au travail, une petite tornade brune les fit sursauter pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

_Saaaaaaam !

La concernée fit un bond sur sa chaise et se retourna pour faire face à son assaillant.

_Cassie ?! Qu'est ce qui te prend de crier comme ça ? gronda-t-elle gentiment.

La petite fille avait bien grandi à présent, elle allait avoir 14ans le mois prochain, mais elle restait tout de même une petite boule de nerf dont la curiosité n'avait d'égale que l'énergie qu'elle déployait à faire des bêtises.

_Je m'ennuie.

L'astrophysicienne soupira. Les vacances scolaires étaient toujours une période compliquée pour les enfants dont les parents ne pouvaient se permettre le luxe de les passer avec eux. Comme de nombreux enfants, Cassie accompagnait sa mère au travail, mais difficile d'occuper une petite fille dans une base militaire ou presque tout pouvait vous tuer.

_Je sais mais j'ai des trucs à faire la… On fera une partie d'échec à la fin de mon service ok ?

_Tout le monde est toujours occupé de toutes façon… grommela-t-elle d'un air boudeur.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement a cette vision. C'est fou comme les enfants pouvaient être mignons quand ils râlaient ! Elle se pencha vers la petite fille et lui prit le visage entre les mains.

_On va faire un matché, tu joues avec Danny pendant une heure puis on se fait cette partie, d'acc ?

Cassandra secoua la tête, abandonnant son air bougon pour un sourire enchanté.

_Quoi ?! Je n'ai jamais donné mon accord pour ça moi ! protesta Daniel en levant la tête de ses livres.

Ni Sam ni Cassie n'eurent le temps de répliquer que l'alarme de la base retentit, appelant SG-1 et le docteur Fraiser en salle d'embarquement. Elle échangea un regard alarmé avec l'archéologue.

La scientifique serra les épaules de la petite fille qui n'avait pas encore l'habitude des alertes. Elle capta son regard inquiet.

_Cassie, va rejoindre les quartiers de ta mère et n'y sort sous aucun prétexte, compris ?

Elle acquiesça doucement, un maigre sourire aux lèvres.

Sam se redressa et vérifia que la petite fille courait dans la bonne direction avant de s'élancer avec Daniel vers la Porte des Etoiles.

XxXxXx

Lorsque Sam et Daniel arrivèrent en salle d'embarquement, ils y retrouvèrent Jack, le général ainsi que 3 des membres de SG-7.

Un des soldats était à terre, son corps parcouru de soubresaut et couvert de sueur. Il respirait par a coup, comme s'il ne se souvenait plus comment inspirer et expirer. Ses yeux révulsé laissaient entrevoir le blanc de ses globes oculaires. Un de ses coéquipiers était à genoux à côté de lui, essayant désespérément de le faire tenir en place mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut d'encaisser les coups causés par les mouvements incontrôlables du soldat.

_Mon dieu mais qu'est ce qui… souffla Sam.

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit Janet suivie par deux infirmiers débouler dans la salle, ils écartèrent le pauvre soldat n'ayant pas abandonné son combat pour s'occuper de la victime. SG-1 admirèrent le savoir-faire du petit médecin qui réussit à contrôler le militaire en quelques secondes. Elle le confia ensuite à ses assistants qui l'attachèrent a un brancard. Le jeune homme, toujours en pleine crise, quitta rapidement la pièce pour être pris en charge dans un lieu plus propice.

Janet vint vers eux en soufflant tout en retirant ses gants.

_Que diable s'est-il passé docteur ? demanda le général.

_Crise de panique. Souvent spectaculaire, jamais très grave. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui a causé cette attaque, quelqu'un était-il la lorsqu'il a commencé à montrer des signes d'angoisse ?

Un jeune homme avança de quelque pas, sortant de l'ombre de ses coéquipiers et hocha la tête. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et il rougit légèrement.

_Oui, je surveillais la porte avec lui. A un moment, il s'est mis à crier sans raison. Il m'a demandé si je « les voyais », dit-il en hochant les doigts en signe de guillemets, je ne sais pas de quoi il parlait mais apparemment il y avait des choses qui s'approchaient de lui. Il a commencé à reculer, jusqu'à se retrouver coincé dans un coin. Il n'arrêtais pas de crier, il a voulu prendre son arme et ouvrir le feu sur les trucs imaginaires mais j'ai bondi sur lui et ai réussi à la lui arracher avant. Il est tombé à genoux, la tête entre les mains hurlant de plus belle puis il est tombé, comme ça. Et ses bras et ses jambes ont commencé à bouger dans tous les sens, enfin vous avez vu quoi.

_Bizarre… Et vous ne savez pas ce qu'étaient les choses qui s'approchaient de lui ?

_Y avait rien madame. 'Pouvez regarder la vidéo de surveillance.

_Merci, vous pouvez y aller capitaine, le libéra le général.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête respectueusement.

_Je sais pas ce qu'il a vu, mais ça devait être vraiment flippant… ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

XxXxXx

SG-1 et Janet visionnèrent la vidéo, tout s'était effectivement déroulé comme le capitaine l'avait affirmé. Le militaire était entre temps revenu à lui et avait assuré que sa frayeur avait été causée par des centaines de serpents rampant vers lui pour finalement venir s'enrouler autour de son corps et l'étouffer. Il racontait avoir entendu leur sifflement, avoir senti leur peau écailleuse sur la sienne,… Il en parlait avec tellement d'ardeur et de terreur que Janet l'aurait cru sur parole si elle n'avait pas vu la vidéo… car malgré la vivacité des souvenirs du soldat, il n'y avait aucune trace de ces prétendus reptiles.

Elle conclut tout simplement à une hallucination.

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre, le plus court des 4. J'espère que vous lirez la suite!


	2. Chapter 2

_Voila le 2ème chapitre!_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

_Et moi je dis que c'est bizarre !

_Ce n'est peut-être qu'un hasard, ne tirez pas de conclusion hâtives mon colonel, contra Sam.

_Un de nos hommes qui se met à jouer une scène du dernier Freddy juste au moment où Daniel parle de dieu de la peur c'est une coïncidence pour vous ?

_Peut-être, avança-t-elle prudemment.

Jack fit la moue, peu convaincu.

_C'est quoi votre plus grande peur Carter ?

Sam se détourna rapidement, fuyant la conversation. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

_Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchis. Excusez-moi mon colonel mais j'ai encore du travail, si comme vous le pensez il y a un lien entre ces deux événements cet artéfact peut probablement nous éclairer.

Il baissa la tête, regrettant sa réaction de défense.

_Faite juste attention à vous, lui lança-t-il avant de s'en aller.

XxXxXx

Deux jours passèrent sans que rien ne vienne déranger la quiétude du SGC, ce qui conforta Sam dans sa théorie de la coïncidence. Le soldat qui avait fait une crise allait beaucoup mieux, bien que fort secoué par son aventure.

Jack, lui, s'ennuyait, leur prochaine mission n'était programmée que pour la semaine suivante, le général lui avait donc ordonné de mettre ses rapports en ordre. Mais il n'avait jamais supporté de signer la paperasse pendant des heures. Il s'octroyait donc de nombreuses pauses durant lesquelles il rendait visite à Sam. Le simple fait d'être à ses côté était suffisant pour lui rendre le courage de continuer ses rapports. Pas besoin de grandes discussions ou d'échange de regards interminable, juste être près d'elle, pouvoir l'observer travailler. Il aimait la voir froncer les sourcils et marmonner dans sa barbe lorsque quelque chose ne se passait pas comme prévu, et il adorait voir ses lèvres remonter en un petit sourire de triomphe lorsqu'elle résolvait finalement le problème.

C'était dans ces moment-là qu'il se sentait heureux, qu'il se sentait _vivant._ Elle avait le don de l'apaiser, de lui faire oublier tous les soucis de l'univers et de lui rendre le sourire, perdu depuis trop longtemps. Il avait mis du temps à admettre que c'était grâce à elle et a Daniel qu'il était redevenu un être humain, qu'il avait cessé d'être l'ombre de lui-même. Et il leur en était tellement reconnaissant.

Sam tourna finalement la tête et il se perdit dans ses yeux bleus. Elle posa une main sur sa hanche, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Le sourire de Jack se fit plus grand tandis qu'elle plissait les yeux, amusée malgré elle.

_On peut savoir ce que vous faites encore ici mon colonel ? demanda-t-elle abandonnant l'espoir qu'il prenne la parole.

_Je me distrait. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme c'est ennuyant de mettre ses rapports en ordre…

_Non en effet parce que je rends toujours les miens à temps, répliqua-t-elle d'un air taquin.

_Le contraire m'aurait étonné… Vous pouvez me donner un coup de main alors ?

_C'aurait été avec plaisir, mais je n'en ai pas encore fini avec cette croix, répondit-elle en se retournant vers la fameuse relique.

_Vous voulez me faire croire qu'un morceau de caillou est plus intéressant que moi ? s'indigna-t-il en la rejoignant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'étrange objet par-dessus l'épaule de sa coéquipière, leurs joues se touchant presque. Réconforté par le fait que Sam ne se soit pas éloigné, il prolongea le contact un peu plus que nécessaire et il s'amusa de la rougeur qui apparaissait sur les joues de la jeune femme. Décidemment d'humeur téméraire, il montra une gravure sur la croix, passant son bras sous celui de Sam qui eut un sursaut de surprise.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

Il observait son visage mais elle gardait résolument les yeux fixés n'importe où, sauf sur lui.

_C'est le nom du Goa'uld, Radsla, souffla-t-elle en tournant légèrement la tête

Ils restèrent quelques secondes immobile, comme perdu dans le temps. Appréciant simplement la proximité de l'autre. Mais lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix criant le nom de Sam dans le couloir, Jack recula lentement de quelques pas, faisant glisser son bras le long du corps de sa coéquipière sans toutefois la toucher. Sam réprima un frisson.

Il se tourna pour faire face à l'intrus qui venait de rentrer dans le labo de l'astrophysicienne.

_Bonjour mon colonel, dit le lieutenant Harriman sans se formaliser de sa présence, comme si celle-ci coulait de source.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête avant de sourire tristement à son second qui lui rendit la pareille.

_Que puis-je pour vous lieutenant ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander pendant que Jack quittait la pièce, peu désireux d'assister à un exposé scientifique.

Il n'avait pas parcouru cinq mètre que son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'un cri d'épouvante monta du labo. Il revint sur ses pas en courant et se figea devant un lieutenant accroupis la tête entre les mains, hurlant de frayeur.

Il jeta un regard d'incompréhension a sa coéquipière, elle aussi immobile devant l'étrange spectacle.

_Qu'est-ce que… ? murmura Jack

Walter se releva d'un bond et se jeta sur les murs, dans une tentative de les repousser. Il se pliait en deux, jetant toutes ses forces dans son combat vain. Puis il fut projeté en arrière, comme si le mur las de ses assauts l'avait repoussé comme un vulgaire insecte. Il s'effondra deux mètres plus loin, mais ne se découragea pas pour autant, il courut vers la porte – grande ouverte – mais ne sembla pas la voir car il tambourina sur un mur invisible.

_La porte ! Ouvrez la porte ! hurlait-il comme un dément, on va mourir ! A l'aide !

Sam secoua la tête, trop choquée pour réagir. Les cris de Walter ne perdaient pas d'intensité.

_J'appelle Janet, se ressaisit-elle en décrochant le téléphone.

_Lieutenant ! Lieutenant ! cria Jack tentant d'attirer l'attention du soldat en panique.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, il s'approcha précautionneusement de lui. Après un moment d'hésitation il posa sa main sur son épaule et les hurlements cessèrent instantanément.

Walter leva un visage déformé par la terreur. Jack eut un frisson rien qu'en voyant l'expression sur le visage du soldat, la peur qui s'en dégageait était la peur à l'était brut, la vraie, l'originelle, celle qui nous prends au beau milieu de la nuit et nous réveille en sursaut, nous laissant en sueur et sans le souffle.

Soudain, Walter agrippa le col du colonel avec l'énergie du désespoir. Celui-ci, trop surpris par la vivacité de l'attaque tomba presque à genoux. Le lieutenant approcha son visage de celui de Jack. Ses yeux paniqués ne cessaient d'aller et venir, il observait avec une angoisse grandissante le labo, avant d'accrocher définitivement le regard légèrement inquiet du colonel. Finalement il ouvrit la bouche et sa respiration saccadée rendit ses paroles confuses aux oreilles de Jack.

_Faites quelque chose ! On va mourir, on va mourir et vous ne faites rien ! s'exclama-t-il au bord des larmes.

Jack voulu se dégager de la prise de Walter mais la peur qu'éprouvait celui-ci était telle que sa force était décuplée.

_Walter ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? demanda Sam qui avait fini son coup de fil.

Le petit lieutenant lâcha brutalement Jack qui faillit tomber à la renverse. Son regard se posa sur l'astrophysicienne puis sur le mur derrière elle et il se remit à crier.

Sam se retourna, cherchant l'objet de sa terreur mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'une simple paroi de béton. Elle haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension

_Vous ne voyez pas ?! Et la porte ? Où est passée la porte ?! On va tous mourir ! hurla-t-il en se tournant successivement vers les deux militaires.

Jack regarda par-delà son épaule et vit la porte, grande ouverte…

_On va mourir écrasé, on va mourir, on va mourir, …. répétait-il inlassablement.

C'est à ce moment-là que Janet, accompagnée de deux infirmiers firent leur entrée dans le labo, au plus grand soulagement des deux militaires, toujours figé en ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Walter se débattit de toutes ses forces lorsque le petit médecin tenta de le maitriser. D'un geste brutal, il l'envoya valser plusieurs mètres plus loin. Sam se précipita vers son amie qui se releva bien vite.

_Crise de panique ? demanda-t-elle.

_Puissance 10… grogna Janet en se replongeant dans son combat.

Le spectacle se prolongea encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que les efforts conjugués des deux infirmiers et du petit médecin arrivent au bout du lieutenant Harriman. Ils lui injectèrent un calmant qui le sonna instantanément. Ses yeux affolés, toujours fixé sur le mur, se fermèrent doucement comme il perdait conscience.

_Je ne veux pas mourir… furent ces derniers mots.

Le calme reprit sa place dans le labo de Sam. Un étrange silence plana un instant entre les différentes personnes présentes dans la pièce. Seule la respiration saccadée d'un des infirmiers brisait la nouvelle quiétude. Mal à l'aise, ils détournèrent le regard du corps de Walter, se fixant mutuellement.

_Qui aurait cru que Walter était aussi fort, eh ? dit gaiment Jack, un petit sourire insouciant aux lèvres, souhaitant alléger l'ambiance.

XxXxXx

_Je suis passée à côté de quelque chose. Toute cette histoire a commencé avec cet artéfact, il doit y avoir une trace.

_Une trace de quoi ?

_C'est ce que je vais tenter de découvrir…

Sam enfila ses gants de latex et déplaça la petite croix sur le socle d'une étrange machine. Daniel et Jack s'assirent sur les chaises en face du bureau de leur collègue.

_Alors comme ça le lieutenant Harriman est claustrophobe ? demanda l'archéologue.

Jack acquiesça doucement sans détourner les yeux des mains afférées de Sam.

_C'était pas beau à voir…

_C'est fou ça… je veux dire que quelque chose puisse détecter nos phobie et les rendre réelles.

_Ça ne rends pas nos phobies réelles au sens propre, ça déforme la réalité. La porte était grande ouverte mais Walter ne l'a pas vue du tout, il y a vu un mur a la place… Il a tambouriné comme un forcené sur du vide, intervint la petite voix de Sam par derrière son microscope.

_Ouaip, il était plus convaincant qu'un mime ! A un moment il s'est fait projeté à terre comme si le mur l'avait repoussé, rajouta Jack.

_Je me demande comment cette maladie se transmet. Nous sommes quand même ceux qui ont ramené cette croix, les premiers à devoir en subir les conséquences, ça devrait être nous.

_Peut-être qu'on a juste pas de phobie, avança le militaire.

_On a tous peur de quelque chose Jack, répliqua Daniel en dardant un regard mystérieux vers son ami.

_Ah oui ? et c'est quoi votre petite faiblesse Danny Boy ?

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel en faisant la moue, visiblement peu désireux de répondre à la question.

_Ben alors, monsieur tout le monde a une phobie? On a « peur » de répondre ? insista Jack de manière infantile devant le regard noir de son ami.

La bagarre qui était sur le point de commencer fut étouffée dans l'œuf par l'exclamation de la scientifique qui leva vers eux un regard horrifié.

_Il faut appeler Janet, tout de suite.

Daniel et Jack l'observèrent avec incompréhension se jeter sur le téléphone et pianoter le numéro de l'infirmerie. Elle s'accouda au mur, grinçant des dents en ne recevant aucune réponse.

C'est à ce moment-là que la concernée entra en trombe dans le labo de la scientifique. L'expression de son visage était en tous point semblable à celle de Sam, ce qui laissait présager que le petit médecin avait appris la mauvaise nouvelle par elle-même.

_Sam… Il faut vous faire passer des IRM, dit-elle d'un ton grave, à tous les trois, finit-elle en dardant un regard lourd de conséquence sur les deux hommes toujours inconscient de ce qui pouvait bien créer tout ce remue-ménage.

_Oui, j'allais justement te demander de faire passer des tests aux deux victimes… J'ai découvert ce qui provoque tout ça.

XxXxXx

George Hammond soupira sans retenue lorsqu'il s'assit en face de SG-1 et du médecin Janet Fraiser. Les briefings avaient tendance à se multiplier ces derniers jours, et ce n'était jamais pour annoncer de bonnes nouvelles. Le travail au SGC n'était certes pas de tout repos. Il était vraiment temps qu'il laisse tout ça à un autre, il était fatigué de toujours faire face à des situations tellement irréelles que même un scénariste de SF n'en voudrait pas.

_Bien, je crois que nous avons deux découvertes importantes sur la table aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il d'un ton fatigué.

_En effet, j'ai découvert ce qui provoquait tout ce remue-ménage à la base. Comme Daniel nous l'avait expliqué, la croix que nous avons ramenée de P9X-501 est un ancien artéfact Goa'uld. Après de multiples analyse, j'ai réussi à déterminer comment elle fonctionne, commença Sam, comme vous le savez tous, cette relique provoque de puissantes hallucinations semblables à celles dont ont été victime le soldat de SG-3 et le lieutenant Harriman. Les victimes voient leurs peurs prendre vie et la réalité se déforme afin de rendre la phobie la plus réelle possible. Ainsi, le décor, les gens, les apparences et les paroles peuvent se transformer au profit de l'hallucination, fit Sam en prenant son ton le plus scientifique, j'ai également découvert comment le « virus » se propage. Pour être honnête, SG-1 est la source du problème.

Ses coéquipiers relevèrent brusquement la tête, mécontent de se voir accusés.

_Comment ça la cause ?

Sam trépigna, mal à l'aise.

_La première fois que l'on a vu la croix, le colonel et moi-même sommes rentrés en contact direct avec elle. Sans protection. Or, hier j'ai découvert d'infimes particules sur l'artéfact. Il semblerait que ça soit des nanoparticules, comme celles que l'on a trouvées sur Cassandra il y a quelques années lorsqu'elle était encore une bombe humaine.

_On est de la poudre à canon ?! s'indigna Jack.

_Non. Ce sont des nanoparticules d'un autre genre, celles-ci se dirigent directement vers le cerveau du porteur et, je ne sais pas comment, arrive à y détecter les peurs les plus vives, pour ensuite les recréer en provoquant de puissantes hallucinations. Elles relâchent des sécrétions qui affectent les neurones et autres cellules présente dans le cerveau, ce qui activent les zones de la vue, de l'odorat et de l'ouïe et en prennent alors le contrôle total.

_Et comment on attrape cette saloperie exactement ? questionna Jack, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur du général devant son langage un peu trop familier.

_Il n'y a qu'une possibilité, avança sa collègue, nous sommes les patients zéro, nous sommes entré en contact direct avec la croix et par après avec les victimes. Le toucher suffit à répandre les nanoparticules… lâcha-t-elle d'une voix lourde de conséquence.

Tout le monde releva brusquement la tête, horrifiés par la bombe que Sam venait juste de larguer. Le silence plana de longue secondes, le temps que l'information fasse son chemin et prenne sens dans l'esprit de tous. Nul ne voulait alors énoncer la terrible conséquence qui résultait de cette information.

_Tous ceux que vous avez touché sont… contaminés ? demanda Daniel d'une petite voix.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui avant de diverger vers l'astrophysicienne qui prit une profonde inspiration. Elle redressa lentement la tête et croisa le regard grave de Jack. Sans briser leur contact visuel elle répondit :

_Sans exception. J'ai fait passer des tests a plusieurs membres qui sont entré en contact direct avec eux, ils sont tous infectés, elle marqua une pose, dont moi…

_SG-1, une fois ce briefing terminé je veux une liste de toutes les personnes que vous avez touchée, ne serait-ce qu'une poignée de main, à partir du moment où vous avez passé la porte jusqu'à aujourd'hui, dicta Hammond, et les contacts de quelque nature que ce soit formellement interdis jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ils acquiescèrent tous de concert, Docteur Fraiser, vous êtes sure que ce virus ne se propage que par la toucher ?

_Affirmatif, si personne n'entre en contact avec eux les nanoparticules ne se déplaceront pas.

_Qu'en est-il des patients et de vous-même ? Pouvez-vous également transmettre la maladie ?

_Je ne suis pas sûre, le nombre de nanoparticule dans le cerveau dépend directement du temps de contact avec les patients zéro, plus le toucher a été long, plus leur nombre est important. Tous ceux à qui j'ai fait passer des tests ont un nombre relativement bas de nanoparticules, juste assez pour provoquer une hallucination, je ne pense pas qu'elles pourraient se séparer pour attaquer une nouvelle cible, elles seraient trop peu nombreuse que pour pouvoir fonctionner correctement.

_Bien… Porter tout de même des gants lorsque vous entrer en contact avec des patients et interdisez a toutes les victimes de toucher qui que ce soit. Je ne veux prendre aucuns risques.

Janet acquiesça simplement.

_Donc on est bien infecté ? demanda timidement Daniel.

_Hier, j'ai fait passer des IRM aux deux victimes et c'est de cette manière que j'ai découvert au même moment que Sam que c'était ces nanoparticules qui étaient responsables de cette « maladie ». En effet, leur cerveau en était infecté, des centaines de ces petits ordinateurs s'y trouvaient. C'est pour cela que j'ai insisté pour vous faire passer les même tests hier soir… souffla Janet.

Elle leva les yeux de ses rapports et croisa le regard anxieux des membres de SG-1.

_Et ? demanda impatiemment Jack.

_Vos cerveaux, a Sam et vous, contiennent des nanoparticules en nombre vingt fois plus important.

XxXxXx

_Une minute, si nos cerveaux sont le refuge de centaines de ces saletés, pourquoi on a toujours pas péter un plomb ? demanda Jack.

_C'est là le plus extraordinaire, répondit Janet, plus les nanoparticules sont nombreuses, plus elles peuvent travailler ensemble pour former l'hallucination la plus parfaite possible. Mais pour cela, elles ont besoin de temps, elles doivent lire vos données, les interpréter et enfin créer l'illusion. Pour ceux que vous avez seulement touché, les nanoparticules ne sont pas nombreuses, elles n'ont pas les ressources nécessaires que pour créer une parfaite illusion. Le processus est beaucoup plus rapide.

_En gros on sera les derniers touchés mais notre crise sera dix fois plus puissante ?

_C'est un bon résumé… murmura Janet.

_Je ne dis pas ça pour plomber l'ambiance fort agréable mais vous avez vu comment Walter et l'autre soldat ont réagi ? Comment vous voulez que ça soit _pire_ ? avança Jack.

Janet haussa les épaules, a cours d'explications.

_La vraie question est, avez-vous trouvé un antidote docteur Fraiser ? questionna Hammond.

Le petit médecin secoue doucement la tête.

_Non, a priori la seule façon de détruire ces nanoparticules est de les laisser se désintégrer par elle-même lorsqu'elles construisent l'illusion. Mais je travaille déjà avec mon équipe à un moyen pour enrayer ces minis ordinateurs. Nous trouverons quelque chose.

_En attendant, il faut surmonter sa peur… résuma Sam gravement.

Ils soupirèrent tous d'un commun accord.

_Bien, comme dit précédemment, j'exige que tous le personnel de la base soit examiné, que les victimes portent des gants, que toute forme de contact soit proscrite et surtout je veux la liste de tous ceux que vous avez touché, dit-il en pointant les deux membres de SG-1, quand a vous docteur, essayer de trouver un remède ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait stopper cette épidémie. En attendant, j'ordonne la quarantaine.

Toutes les personnes présentes hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment.

_Je sens que la semaine va être … originale ! lança Jack d'un ton léger qui contrastait macabrement avec la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

* * *

 _Les chapitres 3 et 4 arrivent demain et après-demain, en espérant que vous continuerez à lire! (n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis!)_

 _A bientôt._


	3. Chapter 3

_Avant-dernier chapitre, centré sur un personnage que j'aime beaucoup! Bonne lecture._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

_Alors, voyons voir… Hammond ? Non, je ne lui ai pas serré la main en rentrant de mission, réfléchit Jack à haute voix.

_Faute professionnelle, répliqua Sam sans lever les yeux de sa feuille.

Son supérieur fit la moue d'un air moqueur, réprimant un sourire.

_Non sérieusement, comment je pourrais me rappeler à qui j'ai serré la main ou simplement donner une tape dans le dos ?

_Refaite juste votre chemin dans votre mémoire et rappelez-vous tous les visages que vous avez croisé, répondit-elle.

_Carter… siffla-t-il, je ne me rappelle même pas de ce que j'ai pris au petit-déj.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres malgré elle, pour le plus grand bonheur de Jack qui étouffa un rire.

_Je crois que j'ai fini ma liste. J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne.

Jack leva les sourcils, médusé. Il lui prit la fiche des mains et y lut en effet, plus d'une vingtaine de noms. Il dirigea son regard vers sa propre liste : 5 noms.

Il grommela quelque chose qui sonna comme : «machine » aux oreilles de Sam qui secoua doucement la tête.

_Je suis sûr que vous avez oublié quelqu'un, lança-t-il sur un ton de défi.

Sam reprit sa feuille d'un geste vif et claqua la langue.

_Concentrez-vous au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Il fit la moue, tel un petit garçon qu'on aurait réprimandé avant de se replonger dans sa tâche. Sa coéquipière l'observa un instant, un sourire léger aux lèvres. Cela faisait du bien de relâcher la pression après tout ce qui était arrivé durant les dernières 24h. Et pour cela, Jack était toujours au rendez-vous, il n'y avait pas meilleur remède pour déstresser.

_Au fait, vous savez si Janet a ramené Cassie chez elle ou si elle est toujours ici ? demanda Jack sans lever les yeux de sa feuille.

En entendant le nom de la petite fille, Sam se leva d'un bond, faisant valser la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise à l'autre bout de la pièce. Jack dirigea vers elle un regard anxieux. Il se leva doucement et posa une main sur l'épaule de son second qui fixait le vide, l'air hagard.

_Carter ? Ne me dites pas que c'est votre tour ? vint la voix suppliante de Jack.

_Cassie… J'ai touché Cassie, trembla Sam, Cassie oh mon dieu non…

Elle se dégagea rapidement de la prise de Jack et s'élança dans les couloirs de la base, priant pour que la petite fille soit toujours dans les quartiers de Janet. Son supérieur ne tarda pas à lui emboiter le pas, partageant maintenant la même inquiétude grandissante.

XxXxXxX

Lorsque Janet Fraiser eut finalement fini sa ronde médicale, elle s'accorda un instant pour souffler et boire un café bien mérité. Il n'y avait eu que quelque cas sérieux d'hallucination durant ces deux derniers jours, certains patients infectés, dont Daniel, avaient même su endiguer les microorganismes présents dans leur corps par eux-mêmes, sans aucune réaction secondaire. Il fallait qu'elle suive cette piste, ces patients « immunisés » devaient avoir quelque chose dans leur sang ou dans leurs gènes qui leur permettait de tuer l'infection. Elle devait découvrir quoi.

Mais pas maintenant, elle avait quelque chose de plus important à faire. Elle allait voir Cassandra, enfermée dans ses quartiers depuis deux jours .Et Janet comprenait très bien que l'interdiction de sortir commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'amenait à la base. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'emmener une adolescente dans un endroit comme le SGC ? Même si Cassie se promenait ici comme chez elle et qu'elle connaissait tout le personnel de la base, cet endroit restait dangereux. On avait fini de compter les fois où l'autodestruction avait été activée, sans parler des innombrables d'épidémies que les équipes SG avait ramené à la base, les attaques Goa'uld, les Réplicateurs,… et la liste était encore longue.

Mais voilà, Cassie ne voulait pas être loin de sa mère, ni de Sam. Elle avait beau avoir grandis depuis avoir été secourue par SG1 sur sa planète d'origine, elle était toujours une enfant perturbée par des cauchemars et angoissée a l'idée de se retrouver avec des étrangers, ou pire, toute seule. Alors, quand Janet devait travailler plusieurs jours d'affilée à la base et qu'il n'y avait pas école, elle cédait aux pleurs de sa fille et l'emmenait avec elle.

La dernière fois qu'elle était venue lui apporter son dîner, la jeune fille jouait calmement à la console, sourire aux lèvres. Janet ne lui avait rien dit à propos de la situation, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle avait juste prétendu à un exercice de routine. Elle lui avait interdit de sortir des quartiers et elle avait assez confiance en Cassie que pour retourner au travail sans s'inquiéter que la jeune fille s'évade.

Cette confiance en prit un coup lorsque Janet ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers. Pas de trace de la jeune fille. La console n'était plus allumée, la lumière non plus. Pas de mot.

La colère suscitée par la fugue de Cassie fut très vite remplacée par une inquiétude grandissante de seconde en seconde. Depuis quand n'était-elle plus la ?

Elle se retourna vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit en trombe et se précipita dehors. Elle faillit tomber à la renverse si ce n'était pour Sam qui, loin d'être sonnée par leur collision, la rattrapa par le bras.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de la remercier car Jack, qui suivait sa subordonnée de près prit la parole

_Ou est Cassie ?

_Je ne sais pas, elle n'est plus dans mes quartiers ! répondit Janet d'un ton qui trahissait sa panique.

_Il faut la retrouver, vite ! s'écria l'astrophysicienne en se dirigeant déjà au pas de course vers le bureau de Daniel.

_Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sam ? demanda le petit médecin avant que son amie n'ait disparu au coin du couloir.

Celle-ci se retourna doucement et dirigea un regard peiné et coupable vers elle. Elle secoua la tête, ne trouvant pas les mots juste pour s'exprimer.

_Sam ! insista le docteur Fraiser, agacée par le silence de l'astrophysicienne.

_Je l'ai touchée Janet… Je suis désolée.

XxXxXxX

Lorsque Cassandra se réveilla, ce qui la frappa le plus fut le noir. Elle n'en avait jamais vraiment eu peur, mais elle préférait tout de même dormir avec une veilleuse. On ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait se cacher dans le noir, tapi dans l'obscurité. On ne voyait rien, les ténèbres engloutissant toute lumière et on se retrouvait seul face à un ennemi invisible, présent dans chaque recoin, partout où le regard se posait. Vulnérable face à l'inconnu.

Mais bien sûr, cela n'était que des pensées sans intérêt puisque rien ne se terrait ici dans les quartiers de sa mère. Elle sortit doucement de son lit et avança vers l'interrupteur. Il ne marchait pas. Cassandra soupira et alla chercher une lampe de poche, l'idée d'une panne de courant s'insinuant tout naturellement dans son esprit sans remarquer pour autant que le générateur de secours aurait dû se mettre en marche, comme il est d'usage dans ces cas-là.

A son grand soulagement la lampe torche fonctionnait et son rayon nimbait les lieux d'une lumière blafarde. Elle hésita ensuite sur la marche à suivre. Sa mère lui avait formellement interdit de sortir mais en contrepartie, rester seule dans le noir était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Peut-être pouvait-elle jeter un œil dehors, chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait la conduire à Janet.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et fit un pas dehors. Il y faisait aussi noir que dans la chambre. Elle parcouru le couloir de gauche à droite avec sa lampe. Personne à l'horizon. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui la frappa le plus. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel qui flottait dans l'air, quelque chose qu'il n'y avait jamais à la base, quelque chose qui la terrifiait bien plus que le noir.

Le _silence_.

Cheyenne Mountain était plongée dans l'obscurité et personne n'était là pour régler la situation. La peur que Cassandra essayait de refouler depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée devenait trop forte à contenir. Elle déglutit, tentant de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle devait rester forte, il y avait une explication rationnelle à toute cette histoire et elle allait tirer ça au clair, sans paniquer. Elle avait connu pire et elle s'en était toujours sortie après tout.

 _Oui mais jamais toute seule_ répondit une petite voix dans sa tête qu'elle s'efforça d'ignorer. Comme pour se jouer d'elle, la lampe de poche s'éteignit sans un bruit. Sa seule source de lumière, synonyme d'espoir avait disparu.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres d'un pas hésitant.

XxXxXxXxX

_Daniel, est-ce que Cassie est là ?

_Non je ne l'ai plus vue depuis hier, répondit l'archéologue, étonné de voir débouler ses 3 collègues suivis du docteur Fraiser, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sam se passa la main sur le visage, signe évident de son anxiété.

_Elle a disparu et il est fort probable que c'est son tour.

_Son tour ? Comment ça son tour ?

_Daniel, gémit l'astrophysicienne, elle était là quand on étudiait l'artéfact. Elle a été exposée.

Il se leva doucement, prenant conscience de la situation plus que problématique.

_Elle n'est encore qu'une enfant, je ne sais pas comment les nanoparticules vont agir sur elle. Probablement vont elles créer une hallucination plus puissante, murmura Janet.

Jack posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du petit médecin.  
_On va la retrouver Doc', allez trouver le général, mettez la base en état d'alerte. Nous on continue à la chercher. Ce virus ne fait pas disparaitre les gens et elle n'a pas pu quitter la base, lui assura-t-il avec un petit sourire d'encouragement.

Elle acquiesça et partir au pas de course vers le bureau d'Hammond.

_Carter avec moi, Daniel et Teal'c allez d'abord vérifier les vidéos de surveillances. On garde le contact. Et on fouille toute la base, le moindre recoin ou elle pourrait être. Compris ?

Les 2 membres de SG1 hochèrent la tête et partirent de leurs côtés.

_Bon Carter, une idée par où commencer ?

_Elle ne connait que cet étage de la base, elle est plus que probablement ici à notre niveau, réfléchit-elle, allons voir à l'infirmerie et dans la salle d'embarquement, c'est ce qu'elle connait le mieux.

Il confirma d'un signe de tête et ils coururent vers l'infirmerie.

En chemin, ils entendirent l'annonce du général qui ordonnait à tous les soldats ayant aperçu la petite fille de se manifester et de faire tout leur possible pour la retrouver.

XxXxXx

_Docteur Jackson ?

_Oui ? répondit le concerné sans s'arrêter de courir.

_Si jamais je, eh bien, si je… continua Janet d'une voix mal assurée.

Daniel lui jeta un regard étonné. Elle était inquiète pour sa fille certes, mais le ton de sa voix trahissait autre chose. Il ralentit progressivement, ordonnant à Teal'c d'aller vérifier si Cassie n'était pas dans les vestiaires et se tourna vers le petit médecin.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Janet ? demanda-t-il en cherchant les yeux de son amie, vous savez qu'on va la retrouver.

_Oui je sais, mais quand je pense à la force des illusions que les victimes ont subies… Elle doit être terrifiée Daniel, et elle est toute seule pour surmonter ça.

_Peut-être qu'elle s'est juste sauvée pour aller jouer quelque part et que les nanoparticules ne l'ont pas encore attaquée, si je puis dire…

Elle secoua la tête.

_Non, je sens qu'elle a un problème. Ne me demandez pas comment, je le sais c'est tout. Elle a besoin de nous.

Daniel acquiesça doucement.

_Je sais, souffla-t-il.

Janet garda le silence un moment, les yeux baissé au sol, hésitante. L'archéologue faillit ne pas entendre les mots qui sortirent alors de la bouche du petit médecin.

_Ma plus grande peur… C'est le feu. C'est de bruler vive, gémit-elle, Si jamais je me mets à crier et à paniquer, jetez-moi un seau d'eau s'il vous plait. Je ne sais pas si ça se sera efficace mais je ne peux pas permettre à ce virus de m'atteindre alors que Cassie a besoin de moi… murmura-t-elle en levant un regard déterminé à son ami.

Celui-ci, partiellement étonné, partiellement ému de sa révélation, lui donna sa parole d'un signe de tête et la prit rapidement dans ses bras. Ils rejoignirent ensuite Teal'c aux vestiaires ou Cassandra était toujours introuvable.

XxXxXxX

Il lui semblait qu'elle errait dans le noir depuis une éternité. Elle marchait sans savoir ou aller, ses pieds la conduisant sur un chemin tracé au hasard. Elle n'était même plus sure d'être toujours à la base. Ses mains qu'elles tenaient tendues devant elle ne lui livraient aucunes informations. Elle rencontrait de temps en temps une surface dure lui indiquant de changer de direction, mais c'était tout. Il n'y avait aucune source de lumière, les ténèbres étaient telles qu'elle ne distinguait pas ses bras. Elle ne savait pas si elle était dans un couloir ou dans une salle. Pour autant qu'elle sache, elle pouvait aussi bien être morte.

Le silence était oppressant. Il la cernait, la terrorisait. Elle ne percevait rien, même pas le bruit de ses pas sur le sol. Tout ce dont elle était consciente, c'était des battements de son cœur qui s'affolait au fil du temps. Même sa respiration pourtant difficile ne faisait aucun bruit.

Il n'y avait rien ni personne. Elle était perdue dans un labyrinthe de néant. Et elle y resterait pour l'éternité. Le noir et le silence combiné formait un mélange terrifiant qui occultait tous ses sens, elle était privée de la vue et de l'ouïe, même le toucher était affecté. Elle nageait au milieu du néant.

Cassandra commençait à perdre espoir, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ou aller. Elle était seule.

Seule comme elle l'avait si souvent été.

Soudain un bruit perça le silence, il lui vrilla les tympans comme si quelqu'un avait hurlé dans ses oreilles. Mais elle se rendit vite compte que c'était le sanglot qu'elle avait laissé échapper qui en était l'origine. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux, elle tenta péniblement de les retenir de couler sur ses joues mais le désespoir était trop grand. Elle commença à pleurer sans bruit.

_Maman… gémit-elle doucement.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'elle vit une lumière au loin. Ce n'était qu'un point brillant à l'horizon mais c'était là. C'était la première chose qu'elle voyait depuis être sortie des quartiers de Janet.

Elle effaça rapidement les larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage et reprit courage. Il y avait quelque chose là au bout, peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Elle renifla et respira profondément. La lumière la guiderait vers la sortie de ce cauchemar, elle en était persuadée.

Alors, elle se mit à courir.

Elle avait l'impression de flotter, elle se précipitait vers la source de lumière qui grandissait de plus en plus. Le point lumineux se transforma en halo, elle distinguait à présent une porte, à travers laquelle filtrait la lumière. Elle accéléra, laissant derrière elle l'obscurité effrayante et son silence angoissant.

Elle allait s'en sortir, elle retrouverait Janet, Sam et Jack et elle ne les quitterait plus jamais. Elle ne désobéirait plus jamais à sa mère, de ça elle pouvait jurer.

Cassandra laissa échapper un petit bruit à mi-chemin entre un rire nerveux et un gémissement.

Tout allait s'arranger. La lumière était là, plus que quelques mètres à parcourir. Elle était si scintillante ! Elle l'éblouissait tant elle était flamboyante. Cela lui rappelait la fois ou Jack l'avait emmenée au cinéma pour voir « Le Roi Lion » et qu'en sortant de la salle obscure, le soleil l'avait fait plisser les yeux tant il était chatoyant. C'était un heureux souvenir.

Elle était finalement arrivée devant la lumière. Elle ne distinguait rien par-delà celle-ci, elle était si épaisse qu'elle en devenait opaque. Mais elle était prête à prendre le risque de s'y aventurer.

Quoi qu'il y ait derrière ce rideau blanc, ce serait toujours préférable à l'obscurité, au silence et surtout à la solitude.

Elle jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule. Les ténèbres n'avaient pas bougés.

Cassandra se jeta dans la lumière la tête la première.

XxXxXxX

_Ok, ce n'est pas possible.

_Vous n'avez pas encore compris que rien n'est impossible dans cette fichue montagne Daniel ?

Les deux équipes s'étaient rejointes après avoir fouillé tout l'étage. Les vidéos surveillances n'avait rien montré d'anormal, et c'était bien le problème. On y voyait Cassandra entrer dans les quartiers de sa mère, mais on ne la voyait pas en ressortir.

_Elle ne s'est pas volatilisée, dit calmement Sam.

_Elle est bien quelque part, peut-être que les nanoparticules l'ont téléporté non ? demanda Jack en se tournant vers Janet.

Celle-ci hocha négativement la tête.

_Je ne pense pas qu'elles en soient capables. Et si elles l'étaient ça serait sur une petite distance, quelques dizaines de mètres tout au plus.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

_On élargit les recherches, allons voir dans les autres niveaux, envoyez des hommes dehors pour fouiller les bois, ordonna Jack en faisant signe a deux soldats qui acquiescèrent avant de partir au pas de course, vous trois vous faites les étages du dessus, Carter et moi ceux du dessous.

Tout le monde échangea un regard entendu et se sépara.

XxXxXxX

Après une demi-heure de recherche, ce que Daniel redoutait le plus se produisit. En urgence, il envoya Teal'c chercher la lance à incendie, priant pour que cela fonctionne.

Janet hurlait.

XxXxXxX

Sam et Jack parcourait les couloirs du plus vite qu'ils purent, sans succès. Ils firent une halte pour reprendre un instant leur souffle.

_Ça ne sert à rien, gémit Sam.

_Il faut bien essayer quelque chose Major.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ici ? Je veux dire, si elle était sortie de ses quartiers quelqu'un l'aurait vue, il y a des soldats partout.

Jack écarta les bras en signe d'impuissance.

_Et après ? Vous avez vu une petite fille dans cette chambre ?

Sam répondit négativement et garda le silence. Elle leva un regard confus à son supérieur qui était prêt à continuer leur chasse.

_Nous ne l'avons pas _vue_ … Mais…

Jack pencha un peu la tête, sourcil levé, signe qu'il était à bout de patience et attendait la fin de la pensée de son second.

_Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'était pas là, finit Sam avec un sourire qui en disait long.

_Carter, gronda Jack qui était trop habitué à ne rien comprendre aux phrases énigmatiques de son second.

Sam ne prit pas compte de la remarque de son supérieur et prit son talkie-walkie.

_Janet ? Je pense que j'ai compris ce qu'il se passe, Janet ?

Des grésillements lui répondirent et elle jeta un regard inquiet au colonel qui haussa les épaules.

_Janet ? Daniel ?

De nouveau des grésillements.

_Sam, Jack ! On a un petit problème ici, Janet est victime d'une hallucination et ça ne s'annonce pas très bien. Mais on s'en occupe avec Teal'c, continuez à chercher Cassie, vint la voix bien connue de l'archéologue.

_Ok, faites attention, on vous rejoint dès qu'on l'a retrouvée. Ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps, j'ai compris ou elle est.

Sam coupa son talkie-walkie et leva un regard déterminé vers son supérieur qui attendait la marche à suivre.

_Des capteurs de chaleur, vite.

Malgré qu'il ne comprenne toujours pas ou son second voulait en venir, Jack posa une main assurée sur son épaule. Il avait entière confiance en elle et ne doutait pas que Sam ait trouvé la solution.

Ils s'élancèrent vers le labo.

XxXxXxX

Une fois que l'éblouissement fut dissipé, Cassandra reconnut immédiatement les lieux.

Hanka. Sa planète d'origine, celle où elle avait grandi auprès de sa vraie famille. Celle qui avait hébergé son peuple, décimé par les Goa'uld. C'était l'endroit où elle avait été le plus heureuse, elle avait tellement joué avec ses amis dans les champs qu'elle voyait au loin.

Mais tout le monde y avait péri, ses parents, ses oncles, ses tantes, ses amis. Tous sauf elle. Elle les avait vu mourir sous ses yeux et elle n'avait rien su faire à part pleurer.

Elle s'était retrouvée seule pendant plusieurs jours à errer de maison en maison pour ne trouver que des cadavres. Elle se souvenait de ces moments comme si c'était hier. La peur, la détresse, le désespoir, la solitude.

Le silence.

Cassandra se retourna, mais la porte par laquelle elle était arrivée avait disparue. Elle ne voulait pas être ici, elle préférait encore retourner dans l'obscurité que de revivre ces images traumatisantes. Elle sentit les larmes s'amonceler au coin de ses yeux et, cette fois, ne chercha pas à les refouler.

Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait, qu'attendait-on d'elle, que devait-elle faire pour sortir de ce cauchemar ? Elle était terrorisée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Elle tomba à genou, la tête entre les mains.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

_Sam… Jack… à l'aide, gémit-elle entre deux sanglots.

_Ils ne viendront pas t'aider, répondit une voix près d'elle.

Elle releva rapidement la tête et découvrit avec horreur un des gardes de Nirrti qui avait participé à l'annihilation de son peuple, et plus précisément de sa famille.

Le garde sourit devant la mine effrayée de la jeune fille. Il leva la main vers elle et Cassandra fut brusquement plongée dans ses souvenirs.

Elle se retrouva dans la hutte qu'elle partageait avec ses parents. Elle était cachée derrière un gros coffre en bois, comme ils lui avaient ordonné. Elle entendit des explosions et elle savait ce qui allait arriver, elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait fait à cet instant précis. Et même en sachant ce qu'elle allait voir, elle risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus la malle, au moment où un des jaffa armait son arme, pour tuer l'instant d'après son père. Il fut projeté contre le mur par l'impact, sa mère se précipita vers lui, avant d'être elle aussi abattue d'un tir d'énergie. Elle tomba par-dessus le corps de son mari.

_NON !

Cassandra sauta hors de sa cachète et courut au chevet de ses parents, qu'elle tenta en vain de ranimer. Elle avait déjà vécu ça, elle savait ce qui allait suivre, mais elle ne savait rien faire pour empêcher le destin de recommencer.

Après tout, c'étaient des souvenirs qui appartenaient a un passé qu'on ne pouvait changer.

_Celle-là fera l'affaire, les terriens ne pourront s'empêcher de la secourir, ordonna le Goa'uld qui apparut derrière ses jaffas.

La suite, elle la connaissait. Ils s'étaient emparé d'elle, l'avait droguée, opérée, en avait fait une bombe à retardement et l'avait renvoyé sur sa planète ou la vie avait disparu.

Aussi vite que cela c'était passé, Cassandra fut éjectée de ces souvenirs. Elle n'était plus sur Hanka, les jaffas et le Goa'uld avaient disparu aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient matérialisé devant ses yeux.

Elle était au SGC.

A bout de souffle, elle parcourut la pièce d'un regard affolé. Il n'y avait personne, mais pas de doute elle était dans sa chambre, ses dessins et ses photos d'animaux étaient accrochées au mur.

Elle éclata en sanglots, elle ne sut dire si c'était de soulagement ou nerveux mais elle se roula en boule et pleura bruyamment. Les images de ses parents se faisant tuer repassaient en boucle devant ses yeux.

Il lui sembla qu'elle pleura une éternité avant que ses soubresauts ne se calment. Ses sanglots perdirent en intensité au fil du temps, jusqu'à ce que, épuisée, elle ne sombre dans une somnolence bienveillante.

Elle était dans son lit, dans ses draps qui sentaient comme… Sam ?

Ça sentait bon…

Elle se sentait en sécurité, le fait que la décoration de la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait ne correspondait pas à celle de sa chambre actuelle ne lui sauta pas aux yeux. Après tout, sa première chambre au SGC avait vraiment été décorée comme cela. Les pandas au-dessus de son lit avaient quelque chose de rassurant. Le premier dessin qu'elle avait fait, ou elle se tenait seule parmi les victimes de sa planète était au mur lui aussi. Elle pouvait voir le petit bonhomme rouge que Sam y avait ajouté.

Une voix dans sa tête lui rappela que ce dessin, elle l'avait jeté il y a de ça des mois. Mais elle l'ignora, elle était au SGC et elle avait rêvé toute cette histoire.

Elle entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir et se redressa d'un bond. Des larmes de joies coulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette de Sam. Elle sauta bas du lit et se jeta sur l'astrophysicienne qui ne fit aucun geste pour l'attraper.

Cassandra s'accrocha à sa jambe en sanglotant.

_Oh Sam ! J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar, j'étais toute seule dans le noir et puis, et puis, mes parents… gémit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le treillis de l'astrophysicienne.

_Arrête de pleurer, on doit partir.

Le ton cassant de Sam lui fit lever les yeux vers elle. Sa vision étant brouillée par les larmes, elle passa rapidement la main sur ses yeux. Le visage de Sam était fermé, ses yeux bleus perçant étaient fixé sur elle, dans un air de … dédain ?

_Sam ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix fragile.

La concernée ne réagit pas au ton apeuré de la jeune fille, jamais Sam ne l'avait regardé avec un regard aussi glacial. Sa posture était celle d'un soldat partant pour le front, figée. Elle lui faisait peur.

_Prend tes affaires, on s'en va.

_Ou ça?

_Quelque part ou tu ne nous créeras plus d'ennuis, répondit la voix sans timbre de celle qui se faisait passer pour Sam.

_De quoi tu parles ? Sam qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

_Carter, on n'a pas que ça à faire, emmenez la, intervint une voix derrière l'astrophysicienne que Cassie reconnut comme étant celle de Jack.

_Jack !

Celui-ci posa un regard sans intérêt sur la jeune fille avant de se détourner. Sam fit un pas en avant et tenta d'empoigner le bras de Cassandra qui se déroba.

_Cassie, commença Sam d'un ton radoucit, c'est pour ton bien, viens avec moi s'il te plait.

Perdue et ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait, elle se laissa faire et se laissa entrainer dans les couloirs de la base. Elle y rencontra d'innombrables regards froids, presque haineux à son encontre et sa peur refit surface. Elle était devenue folle, c'était la seule explication.

Son cauchemar ne finirait donc jamais ? Elle ne pouvait même plus faire confiance à ceux qui étaient devenu sa nouvelle famille. Elle pensait avoir été aimée, appréciée. Elle pensait avoir trouvé une maison, des amis.

Elle n'en était plus si sure.

Puis, comme elle avait déjà vécu auparavant, son environnement s'évanouit d'un seul coup. En un clin d'œil tout changea, les couloirs de la base firent place à un ascenseur. Les gens qui l'entouraient avaient disparus, tous sauf Sam.

Et elle se trouvait dans ses bras. Elle leva les yeux vers elle, l'astrophysicienne avait le regard fixé sur les portes devant eux. Se rendant compte que la jeune fille était réveillée, Sam soupira.

_Rendors toi s'il te plait…

Elle avait déjà vécu ça une fois. Ses souvenirs se moquaient une nouvelle fois d'elle, après la mort de ses parents, ils lui faisaient revivre le deuxième moment le plus traumatisant de sa vie.

Son abandon.

_Sam ?

Elle voulait croire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, elle voulait se réveiller dans son lit à elle, chez Janet avec son chien qui lui lècherait le visage. Elle voulait que Sam vienne lui dire bonjour et qu'elle la laisse gagner aux échecs. Elle voulait que Jack lui apprenne à jouer au baseball. Elle voulait oublier tout le reste, son passé, ses peurs, ses faiblesses.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent. Sam porta Cassie jusqu'à un bunker. Elle la reposa par terre le temps d'ouvrir la porte blindée. Elle tourna les yeux vers la jeune fille qui tremblait, de froid ou de peur, elle ne sut le dire.

Elle lui fit signe d'entrer d'un mouvement de tête et Cassie déglutit. Il faisait noir et froid. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça, elle ne voulait pas revoir Sam s'éloigner et fermer la porte.

Elle était revenue, mais les minutes que ça lui avait pris avait été les plus longues de sa vie.

Cassandra fit quelque pas vers le bunker en posant un regard suppliant vers Sam qui se contenta de poser sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille pour l'encourager à avancer.

_Tu vas revenir n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en reniflant.

Une fois à l'intérieure de la grande pièce vide, avec pour seule décoration une lampe accrochée au plafond, diffusant une lumière froide et tamisée, elle se tourna face à Sam.

Celle-ci l'observa un moment, sans expression.

_Non.

_Si. Tu es revenue, gémit-elle.

_Je vais fermer la porte Cassandra. Je ne reviendrais pas.

_Non, ne me laisse pas seule Sam… J'ai peur, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe.

_Adieu Cassandra, j'espère que tu t'es habituée à la solitude.

Et avec un petit sourire cruel, Sam referma la porte. Cassie se jeta sur la porte de toutes ses forces, tenant de la repousser.

_Saaaam ! Non ! S'il te plait ! Non ! SAM ! cria-t-elle en frappant la porte de ses petits poings. Elle jeta ses dernières ressources dans son combat mais finit rapidement à bout de souffle. Les larmes coulaient d'elles même sur ses joues. Elle tomba a genou et se roula en boule par terre, elle voulait mourir.

Pourquoi vivait-elle tout ça ? Était-ce un rêve ? Il avait l'air si réel, si vrai… Elle ressentait le froid du sol sous elle, elle sentait la fatigue envahir son corps d'avoir tant pleuré, d'avoir tant eu peur.

Elle avait senti la peau de Sam, avait senti son odeur, avait agrippé son pantalon, sentit l'étoffe sous ses doigts.

Si tout cela était réel, alors ou était passée sa vie d'avant ? Celle ou Sam était venue la chercher, celle ou Jack lui avait acheté un chien ? Ou Janet l'avait adoptée, donné une chambre à décorer, un lit douillet ou dormir. Avait-elle imaginé tout ça ? Confondait-elle la réalité et le rêve ?

Les deux ne pouvaient pas être vrais.

Et Sam ne revenait pas.

Elle était à nouveau seule. Elle était surement destinée à le rester. Pourquoi est-ce que Sam, Jack et Janet lui avaient-ils fait croire qu'ils étaient devenus sa nouvelle famille pour lui tourner ensuite le dos ? Les avait-elle déçus ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose pour mériter d'être enfermée dans un bunker ?

Elle avait toujours cru qu'avoir été secourue par le SGC et le fait qu'une seconde chance lui ait été donnée était une bonne chose. Mais a présent, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était d'avoir été tuée avec son peuple.

XxXxXx

_Vous m'expliquez pourquoi on a besoin de ça Carter ? demanda Jack en saisissant le capteur de chaleur.

_Les nanoparticules ne sont pas capables de téléporte une personne, mais ils sont tout à fait aptes à la faire disparaitre, répondit Sam tandis qu'ils repartaient au pas de course.

_Pardon ?

_Les caméras ne montrent a aucun moment Cassandra sortir des quartiers de Janet, c'est parce qu'elle n'en a jamais bougé, le virus nous a juste donné l'illusion qu'elle n'était plus là. Ils l'ont rendit invisible pendant qu'ils la mettaient face à sa peur, explique-t-elle.

_Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas bougé dans ce cas ?

_Peut-être parce qu'elle est coincée dans son imagination, peut-être le virus lui fait-il vivre quelque chose dans un monde imaginaire. Et vu le temps que ça dure, elle ne doit pas être en grande forme… J'espère qu'elle tient le coup.

Jack garda le silence, nourrissant les mêmes espoirs que son second. Pauvre Cassie, cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils étaient à sa recherche. Une demi-heure qu'elle affrontait sa plus grande peur, quelle qu'elle soit.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant les quartiers de Janet, ils ouvrirent la porte sans bruit et scrutèrent la pièce. Rien.

Jack tendit le capteur de chaleur à son second qui l'alluma aussitôt. Elle balaya la pièce d'un geste rapide et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'une forme apparut sur l'écran. Une petite silhouette roulée- sur elle-même au pied du lit. Elle jeta l'appareil à son supérieur et se précipita vers Cassie, toujours invisible.

Elle avança ses bras et sentit un corps tremblant sous ses doigts.

_Cassie ! Cassie, c'est moi n'aie pas peur, murmura-t-elle doucement en étreignant la jeune fille.

A son contact, Cassandra apparut comme par enchantement. Elle était à terre, roulée en boule, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et ses sanglots déchirèrent le cœur des deux militaires.

Jack s'approcha et redressa la jeune fille qui semblait insensible à leur présence.

_Cassie c'est moi Sam, c'est tout on est là, c'est fini ma chérie, chuchota-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux.

_Est-ce que c'est encore un piège ?! pleura soudain la jeune fille en tentant de s'éloigner.

La souffrance se succéda à la surprise dans le regard de Sam. Cassie avait dû tellement souffrir, toute seule face à ses phobies.

_Cassandra, c'est fini tout ça. Je sais que tu as du vivre des choses horribles mais c'est terminé, tu es de retour avec nous. Tu n'es plus seule, intervint Jack en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

_Tu m'as laissée… reprocha la jeune fille en dirigeant un regard apeuré a l'astrophysicienne.

Sam eut l'air blessée, mais son regard se fit plus tendre et elle posa sa main sur la joue humide de Cassandra.

_Non Cassie, non ce n'était pas moi. Rappelle-toi quand je t'ai rencontrée, je suis revenue te chercher, tu es repartie avec moi. Tu te souviens ?

La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête.

_Ce que tu as vécu, ce n'était pas la vérité. C'était un virus qui voulait te faire peur, un virus qui invente des choses. La réalité est ici, avec nous.

Cassandra sembla se calmer un peu, elle finit par se jeter dans les bras de Sam qui l'accueillit les larmes aux yeux. Elle la serra fort contre elle, elle ne la laisserait plus jamais partir se jura-t-elle. Elle la protégerait toujours comme sa propre fille.

_J'ai eu si peur Sam… gémit-elle.

_Je sais ma puce, c'est fini. Ça n'arrivera plus, répéta-t-elle en échangeant un regard avec Jack.

Elles se séparèrent après de longues minutes et Jack prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

_Allez viens, on va aller voir Janet. Elle aussi elle a eu très peur.

Ils avaient fini par la retrouver saine et sauve et c'était le principal. Mais la suite des problèmes s'imposa alors dans l'esprit de Jack. Cassie avait surmonté cette épreuve, mais il n'était pas sûr d'en faire autant…

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre sera la dernier, il arrive demain! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis!_

 _A bientôt._


	4. Chapter 4

_Voila c'est déjà la fin de cette histoire! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Ils avaient apporté Cassie à l'infirmerie ou Janet avait été emmenée pour récupérer de sa propre crise. Le petit médecin pleura en serrant sa fille dans ses bras, elle avait eu tellement eu peur pour elle que sa crise de panique n'était rien en comparaison. Elle remercia un nombre incalculable de fois Sam et Jack de l'avoir retrouvée.

_Et vous Doc', comment ça va ? demanda jack une fois que Cassie s'était éloignée pour discuter avec Daniel.

_C'était, soupira-t-elle lourdement, c'était terrifiant… Je n'ose imaginer ce que j'aurais fait si ce n'était pour Daniel et Teal'c. Le feu était si réel, si intense. Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais paralysée. Ils ont été cherché la lance incendie et je pense que l'hallucination s'est arrêtée non pas grâce a l'eau elle-même mais plutôt grâce a la pression de la lance qui m'a plaquée par terre.

Jack hocha doucement la tête.

_Et je n'ai vécu ça qu'une poignée de minutes. Cass a dû subir la même chose pendant plus d'une demi-heure… gémit-elle, elle va être traumatisée a vie.

_Elle est coriace, elle oubliera vite cet incident. Comme un mauvais rêve, il s'effacera au fil du temps.

_Vous savez ce qui lui a fait peur d'ailleurs ? demanda Janet.

_Je ne suis pas sure mais je pense que c'était une souffrance plus psychologique, ce n'était pas quelque chose de matériel comme un serpent ou du feu. Le virus lui a fait vivre des choses, il a modifié ses souvenirs, les a rendus plus violent, dit Sam avant d'ajouter d'une petite voix : Elle m'a dit que je l'avais laissée… je pense qu'elle faisait référence à l'épisode du bunker, ou je suis redescendue la chercher.

Janet hocha la tête, pensante. Elle regrettait tellement que sa fille ait dû vivre cela, elle s'en voulait terriblement. C'était sa faute si elle avait été infectée, elle n'aurait jamais dû l'amener à la base. Cassie avait à peine 13 ans, et elle avait le bagage d'un homme de 50 ans à qui la vie n'aurait pas fait de cadeau. Elle ne méritait pas de vivre tout ça, elle méritait une vie d'adolescente normale. Elle se promit de faire plus attention à l'avenir. Plus jamais elle ne viendrait à la base. C'était bien trop risqué.

_Cassandra a toujours eu peur de la solitude, souffla Janet, le regard perdu vers sa fille qui était enlacée par l'archéologue.

Les deux militaires suivirent son regard et sourirent chaleureusement à la petite fille qui se remettait doucement de ses émotions. Ca prendrait surement un peu de temps pour qu'elle oublie cette histoire, mais elle était bien entourée. Elle avait sa famille, certes un peu particulière, mais malgré tout très fonctionnelle. Elle n'était plus toute seule, et ne le serait plus jamais.

_Dans tous les cas, faites attention vous deux, dit soudain Janet, faisant converger les regards de ses deux amis vers elle.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Ceux qui ont été exposés à de petites doses de nanoparticules ont eu des hallucinations visuelles, des serpents, du feu, des murs qui bougent … relativement facile à surmonter, commença-t-elle gravement, mais Cassie qui, étant plus jeune et donc plus vulnérable, a été mise à l'épreuve plus profondément avec des modifications de souvenirs, des modélisations de certaines connaissances répliqué à l'identique. Les peurs psychologiques sont toujours les plus grandes, les plus difficiles à surpasser. Et vous êtes les prochains sur la liste.

XxXxXxX

Sa plus grande peur…

Sam n'avait que ça à l'esprit depuis un moment, elle retournait la question dans sa tête encore et encore, sans parvenir à une réponse claire.

Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé avant. Que craignait-elle ? Tout le monde savait de quoi il avait peur non ? C'était la base à savoir sur soi-même. Pourtant Sam n'arrivait à mettre le doigt sur ses phobies.

Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les araignées, mais n'hurlait pas en leur présence. Et rien d'autre ne lui traversa l'esprit.

Et puis, elle était un soldat, elle avait été entrainée à ne pas avoir peur. Qui sait, peut-être que son instinct de militaire l'aiderait-elle lorsque le moment serait venu d'affronter ses phobies quelles qu'elles soient. Mais elle en doutait fortement au vu de comment Cassie et Janet avaient réagis. Ca ne serait probablement pas beau à voir.

En fin de compte, c'était l'idée d'avoir peur qui lui faisait le plus peur. C'était cette notion d'inconnu qui était dure à accepter. Il n'y avait pas de protocole pour faire face à cette chose, car le virus se nourrissait des souvenirs du patient, il s'adaptait a lui et lui retournait le cerveau. Tôt ou tard, ce serait à elle de l'affronter.

Elle devrait se battre contre elle-même.

Heureusement, elle n'était pas seule. Jack était dans le même bateau, avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient s'aider l'un l'autre comme Daniel avait secouru Janet. Le fait que le petit médecin soit effrayée par le feu avait surpris Sam. Cela faisait des années qu'elles travaillaient ensemble et qu'elles étaient amie et jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de cette phobie. Elle en vint a la conclusion qu'on ne connaissait jamais une personne totalement. Il y a toujours des choses que les gens gardent pour eux, des secrets qui peuvent rester inavoués jusqu'à la mort. Elle comprenait que son amie ne lui ai jamais parlé de cette peur, Janet n'aimait pas passer pour une faible. Elles se ressemblaient sur bien des points.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, laissant l'eau chaude réchauffer sa peau. D'un geste mécanique elle tourna le robinet vers la gauche, augmentant la température de la douche. Elle aimait quand c'était brulant. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, et son regard se posa sur la serviette que son supérieur avait utilisée lorsqu'il l'avait précédé dans la salle de bain de leur chambre provisoire.

Et lui ? De quoi avait-il peur ? Il était le colonel O'Neill, celui qui n'avait peur de rien ni personne. Il était toujours présent pour secourir ceux qui en avaient besoin, peu importe le danger. Il n'avait jamais fait preuve de couardise. Les peu de faiblesses qu'il avait montrées, il les avait tournées en ridicule. Il était le pilier de SG1, celui sur lesquels tout le monde se reposait. Celui qui montrait l'exemple, qui ouvrait la voie. Lorsqu'on le voyait arriver, on savait que les ennuis se dissiperaient rapidement. Jack O'Neill était un héros.

Et les héros n'ont peur de rien.

Sam savait qu'il n'en était rien, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont son supérieur pourrait être effrayé. Elle ne l'imaginait pas en sueur devant une araignée, un serpent ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Elle se décida à sortir de la douche. Elle tendit la main vers la serviette la plus proche et se sécha rapidement, elle avait déjà passé trop de temps loin de Jack, il allait commencer à s'inquiéter. Le contraire était évidemment réciproque, qui sait s'il n'avait pas commencé sa crise pendant qu'elle était en train de se laver ?

Elle s'habilla en deux temps trois mouvements et rejoint son supérieur qui était couché sur un des deux lits de camp, le bras replié sur ses yeux.

_Mon colonel ? demanda Sam d'un ton ou trahissait son inquiétude.

Il leva la tête, croisa le regard de son second et reprit sa position initiale.

_Relax Carter, je suis toujours là.

Elle hocha la tête et resta un instant figée, les yeux au sol. C'était une situation un peu particulière qu'elle redoutait malgré elle. Ils avaient insistés tous les deux auprès du général Hammond pour partager une chambre à la base, au cas où l'un d'eux aurait une crise de panique. Mais cela signifiait passer la nuit rien que tous les deux, dans des lits séparés certes mais tout de même ensemble.

Elle en vint à se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, ils auraient pu dormir chacun dans leur chambre et être surveillé par caméra surveillance, ç'aurait été plus facile.

Plus facile mais moins rassurant.

Remarquant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, Jack se releva sur son lit et observa son second. Ses cheveux blond mouillé et emmêlés lui arrachèrent un sourire. Il ne la voyait jamais comme ça, si naturelle, si féminine. Elle avait les yeux posés au sol, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait l'air si fragile, si vulnérable et surtout si triste qu'il aurait voulu aller la trouver et la serrer dans ses bras pour lui dire que tout irait bien et qu'il ne laisserait jamais affronter ses démons seule.

Mais il ne le fit pas, les caméras étaient allumées et bien qu'il n'enfreindrait théoriquement pas le règlement, il savait qu'il jouerait a la limite de cette fameuse loi de non-fraternisation. Et Dieu savait combien de fois ils avaient déjà presque dépassé cette frontière.

Il la vit frissonner. Pas étonnant vu qu'elle ne portait que son pantalon de treillis et un T-shirt, ajouter à ça ses cheveux mouillés…

Il se leva, prit sa propre veste au porte-manteau et s'approcha d'elle. Elle leva le regard, et il ne détourna jamais ses yeux des siens lorsqu'il passa la veste sur ses épaules.

_Allez Carter, vous allez prendre froid, chuchota-t-il en l'entrainant vers son lit.

Elle se laissa guider et tomba assise sur le matelas, Jack se plaça à ses côtés et ils restèrent silencieux.

_J'ai peur… dit-elle de nulle part.

_De quoi ?

Elle secoua la tête, à court de mots.

_Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur de ce qui va nous arriver… Peur de découvrir ce qui me fait peur, lâcha-t-elle finalement d'une petite voix.

Il jeta un œil à ses mains, elles tremblaient. Il se saisit de l'une d'elle et, avec douceur, il la serra de manière réconfortante. Le regard surpris de son second se leva vers lui et il lui sourit doucement.

_Ça va aller Carter, je suis là, on va surmonter ça. Tout le monde s'en est sorti indemne, on a vu bien pire non ?

_Je suppose que vous avez raison…

_Bien sur j'ai raison, allez on ferait mieux de se mettre au lit, conclut-il.

Elle acquiesça et lui sourit faiblement. Il déplaça sa main vers son épaule avant de la retirer en effleurant sa joue de manière accidentelle. Elle rougit malgré elle et il s'en amusa, s'en félicita presque. Il finit par s'éloigner et se coucha sur son matelas avant d'éteindre les lumières.

_Bonne nuit mon Colonel.

_Bonne nuit Carter, faites de beaux rêves…

XxXxX

C'est au beau milieu de la nuit, que Sam, sans savoir pourquoi, se réveilla en sursaut et en nage. Elle n'avait pourtant fait aucun cauchemar, ou du moins n'en avait pas souvenir. Elle respira profondément quelques fois, calmant le rythme effréné de son cœur. Elle jeta un œil vers son supérieur et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa de plus belle en constatant qu'il n'était pas dans son lit.

_Il est parti.

Elle se tourna précipitamment vers le propriétaire de cette voix qu'elle connaissait bien. Une silhouette était assise sur une chaise au fond de la pièce, dissimulée dans l'ombre.

_Ou ?

Le mystérieux visiteur haussa des épaules, elle vit ses dents blanches briller dans l'obscurité lorsqu'il esquissa un sourire.

_Quelque part loin de toi, répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

_Qui êtes-vous ? osa-t-elle finalement demander, tout en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

Un petit rire cristallin lui répondit, l'ombre se leva avec grâce et s'approcha à pas de loup. Sam pouvait distinguer ses traits au fur et à mesure que l'inconnu approchait. Pas particulièrement grand, une silhouette fine, des cheveux arrivant aux épaules dont les reflets dorés ressortaient à la faible clarté de la chambre et des yeux d'un bleu profond comme l'océan dans lesquels brillaient une lueur de défi.

_Tu ne te reconnais pas toi-même, Samantha Carter ?

Elle bondit hors de son lit et appuya sur l'interrupteur, la laissant découvrir sans surprise une réplique exacte d'elle-même. Son double était habillée dans la tenue conforme du SGC, avait la même coiffure qu'elle, elle était identique en tous points. Sauf peut-être l'expression de son visage, la Sam Carter qui se tenait devant elle arborait un sourire suffisant, méprisant même. Son regard était moqueur et semblait s'amuser du trouble dans lequel elle plongeait la véritable Sam.

_Ça a commencé… mumura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

_Qu'est ce qui a commencé Sam ? demanda son double.

_Vous n'êtes pas réelle, vous n'êtes qu'une illusion.

L'imposteur feignit d'être blessé et secoua la tête de manière déçue.

_Ce n'est pas très gentil ça. Je suis toi après tout. Tu crois que tu n'es pas réelle Sam ? fit-elle d'un ton doucereux.

Elle secoua la tête refusant de répondre à sa question. Ses yeux se posaient désespérément sur le lit que Jack occupait, qui était maintenant vide. Comme elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là.

_Vous n'êtes pas moi, répliqua-t-elle, _vous n'êtes pas moi_ , dit-elle en insistant sur chaque mot, comme pour s'en convaincre.

_Bien sûr que je suis toi Sam, je connais tout de toi, je sais tout ce que tu as fait, tout ce que tu as choisis ou refuser de faire. Je connais ton passé, je suis ton présent et je devine facilement ton avenir. Je sais que tu as toujours voulu faire pour le mieux, que tu n'as jamais voulu faire de mal ou décevoir les autres. Et pourtant Sam… Et pourtant, murmura le clone d'une voix lourde d'où trahissait une profonde déception.

_Je suis en paix avec ma conscience. Je ne regrette aucun de mes choix, aucun ! répondit Sam sur la défensive.

Sa réplique sourit et s'approcha à pas lents. Sam recula jusqu'à être coincée contre le mur. C'était idiot, elle était intimidée par quelqu'un qui avait les mêmes traits qu'elle, la même voix, la même intonation. Et pourtant elle ne voulait qu'une chose : fuir le plus loin possible de cette chose et ne jamais regarder en arrière. Son passé avec son lots d'erreur lui faisait peur, elle savait ce que son double représentait et elle savait aussi ce qu'elle allait lui dire et lui montrer.

Elle ne voulait pas ça, elle voulait garder l'illusion d'être en paix avec elle-même. Elle avait eu du mal a accepter ses précédents choix, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait tout remettre en cause.

_Vraiment ? Tu ne regrettes rien Sammy ? susurra l'autre Carter qui n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre d'elle.

Son regard perçant était plongé dans le sien, comme un miroir qui se refléterait à l'infini.

_Pas même…Ça ? continua le double alors qu'elle passait sa main devant les yeux de Sam.

 _Lorsque le cortège funéraire se fut dispersé, il ne resta plus que Mark, Jacob et elle-même. Le cercueil avait été descendu dans la fosse et une poignée de terre y avait été jetée. Le vent soufflait ce jour-là, comme pour emporter avec lui les pleurs et gémissements qui avaient été nombreux en cette funeste journée._

 _Mark s'éloigna soudain sans un mot ni sans un regard en arrière. Sam l'observa s'en aller tandis Jacob fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarquer. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers la boite dans laquelle reposait sa mère, essuya la larme qui avait coulé sans qu'elle s'en rende compte sur sa joue et fit volteface._

 __Ou vas-tu Sam ? demanda son père sans se retourner pour autant._

 __Le plus loin possible de toi, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac._

 __Samantha… soupira-t-il en faisant face à sa fille._

 __Je te déteste, lui lança-t-elle au visage avant de rejoindre son frère qui l'attendait._

 _Ils repartirent ensemble sur la moto de Mark, sans même jeter un regard vers leur père tombait a genoux devant la dernière demeure de sa femme, se maudissant d'être en vie a la place de celle-ci_.

Sam, ébranlée par ce souvenir douloureux, n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que la scène suivante s'imposait déjà devant ses yeux.

 __Tu n'iras pas !_

 __Tu crois que j'ai besoin de ta permission ?_

 _Sam et Jacob était dans l'allée de la maison familiale. La jeune fille était à côté de sa moto, attendant avec agacement que son père veuille bien lui rendre son casque pour déguerpir._

 __Samantha tu n'iras pas en Irak, insista Jacob d'un ton ferme en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabes._

 __Je suis déjà engagée papa, je pars que tu le veuille ou non, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton tout aussi déterminé._

 __Les astronautes ne partent pas faire la guerre bon Dieu ! enragea-t-il._

 __L'Amérique a plus besoin de soldats que d'astronautes pour le moment. J'ai fait mon choix et je n'ai pas a me justifier, rétorqua-t-elle en serrant les poings._

 __Je suis général, tu crois vraiment que tu partiras si je m'y oppose ? la menaça-t-il._

 _Sam eut l'air de bouillonner, elle serra les dents et se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de hurler._

 __C'est de l'abus de pouvoir, grogna-t-elle en s'efforçant de se contrôler._

 __Tu n'es pas faites pour l'armée et tu le sais très bien._

 __Pourquoi ? explosa-t-elle, parce que je suis une fille ?_

 __Ne sois pas idio…_

 __Parce que Mark n'a pas su y arriver ? le coupa-t-elle, parce que tu as peur que je fasse mieux que lui ? Lui que tu as préparé toute sa vie à l'armée et qui a échoué ? Tu as peur d'avoir parié sur le mauvais cheval ?!_

 __Ne parles pas de ton frère sur ce ton jeune fille ! aboya-t-il._

 __J'irai en Irak. Et que tu me soutiennes ou non, je m'en fiche. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, personne dans la famille n'a jamais eu besoin de toi, cingla Sam en enfourchant sa moto._

 _Elle démarra en trombe et partit sans un regard en arrière pour son père qui avait toujours son casque à la main._

_ARRETE ! cria Sam en repoussant son double violemment.

Mais ses mains ne repoussèrent que du vide, l'autre Carter étant à l'autre bout de la pièce, assise sur la même chaise qu'elle avait occupé un peu plus tôt. Elle semblait se régaler du spectacle.

_Arrêter quoi Sam ? Ce ne sont que tes souvenirs.

Elle serra la mâchoire, elle était en colère. Elle haïssait ce double pour ce qu'elle lui faisait subir, elle le haïssait d'autant plus qu'elle lui ressemblait traits pour traits. Ces deux souvenirs, elle avait tentés de les refouler au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle s'était détestée pour avoir dit ces mots à son père, elle se serait donnée des claques si elle en avait été capable. Elle était tellement idiote quand elle était jeune, tellement suffisante ! Une petite miss-je-sais-tout rebelle et insolente.

_Il faut que je sorte d'ici… murmura-t-elle en se retournant vers la porte.

Mais la porte disparut au moment où sa main voulut tourner la poignée. Elle entendit dans son dos son double ricaner.

_Partir Sam ? Alors qu'on s'amuse tant ici ?

_Tu ne me connais pas ! cria-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

_Au contraire, je sais que tout ce que tu souhaites à cet instant précis, c'est fuir. Fuir comme tu le fais si bien Sam, c'est probablement une des choses que tu fais le mieux. Après blesser les gens qui font l'erreur de s'attacher un peu trop à toi bien sûr, susurra le double avec un sourire faussement compatissant, tu veux qu'on revoie la liste de ces personnes ensemble Sam ?

Celle-ci secoua la tête, au bord des larmes. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à revivre ces moments terribles. Des gens qu'elle avait déçus ou blessés, il y en avait bien trop.

_Non, gémit-elle, non s'il vous plait.

L'illusion sourit, fascinée. Elle tendit la main vers Sam qui se recroquevilla lorsque les souvenirs l'assaillirent de nouveau.

 _« On va faire ça dans l'ordre »_ entendit-elle dans sa tête.

 _L'image de Jonas s'imposa dans son esprit, le charismatique jeune homme qu'il était. Elle se voyait marcher main dans la main avec lui, il lui racontait quelque chose et elle riait. Il posa un regard amusé sur elle avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Puis, l'image de Jonas changea, son visage était fermé, presque triste. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, l'air désolée mais il la retira aussi vite, lui jetant un regard incendiaire. Elle le regarda quitter le bar avant de commander un whisky._

 _Et enfin, elle le vit, drapé dans une cape verte. Son visage était parsemé de petite brûlure. Il avait l'air vieux, son regard était fatigué et bien qu'il prétendit le contraire il semblait plus déprimé que jamais. Il avait perdu la tête, prétendait qu'il était devenu un Dieu. Il avait été content de la voir, il lui avait proposé le titre de déesse et elle lui avait rétorqué qu'il était dingue._

 _« Regarde ce que tu as fait de lui Sam… »_

 _La dernière image de Jonas fut celle d'une dizaine de gens le portant au-dessus de leur tête pour le jeter dans le vortex, vers une mort certaine._

_Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! se défendit-elle.

 _« Comme tu n'as pas voulu ça »_

 _Jolinar. Du moins, elle sentait sa présence comme au temps où la Tok'ra avait pris possession de son corps en dernier recours. Elle pouvait lire les pensées de l'extraterrestre, pouvait ressentir ses états d'âmes. Jolinar n'avait jamais voulu causer d'ennuis a Sam, elle n'avait juste pas eu d'autre choix que de la prendre pour hôte. Elle avait été triste pour elle, avait même regretté sa décision. Elle avait vu qui était Sam et avait apprécié ce qu'elle avait découvert. Elle la tenait en haute estime, elle et ses équipiers. Mais de là à donner sa vie pour elle ?_

 _Jolinar était quelqu'un d'important dans la Tok'ra, elle avait une mission à accomplir. Sa vie était plus précieuse que celle d'un simple humain. Elle n'avait eu aucun envie de se sacrifier pour quelqu'un qu'elle venait de rencontrer, aussi brillant était-il. Mais une fois encore, on ne lui avait pas offert une large gamme de choix. SG1 avait été clair, soit elle désertait le corps de Sam, soit elle restait enfermée dans une cage le reste de sa vie._

 _Alors, quand Sam avait été au bord de la mort, Jolinar eut un abus de faiblesse. Elle donna sa propre vie pour la sauver, laissant tomber la Tok'ra et sa lutte contre les Goa'uld. Elle avait tourné le dos à son serment, a ses amis, à Martouf, pour sauver une terrienne qui était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Le méritait-elle ? Du point de vue des terriens c'était évident. Du point de vue des Tok'ra, ça l'était moins._

 _Mais Jolinar n'eut jamais l'occasion de regretter sa décision finale car elle s'était éteinte loin de ses amis, de sa famille, de son monde. Seule._

 _« Jolinar s'est sacrifiée pour toi Sam, penses-tu que tu en valais la peine ? »_

Sam se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant de fermer son esprit à ce double qui s'amusait à la torturer mentalement. La douleur et la tristesse qui l'avait envahie lors de la mort de Jolinar refaisaient surface d'un coup. Elle avait déprimé pendant des jours, se demandant encore et encore la même question : Méritait-elle le sacrifice de Jolinar ? De quel droit sa vie était-elle plus importante que celle de la Tok'ra ? Elle avait partagé les pensées et les états d'âme de Jolinar, avait vu Martouf, avait ressenti sa peur et sa tristesse. Et elle avait tout abandonné pour la sauver. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle en aurait fait autant.

_Oh tu penses à Martouf ? fit son double, on peut en parler aussi si tu veux.

_Non…Non arrête je t'en supplie, gémit Sam en se recroquevillant plus encore.

Mais la suite de ses souvenirs arriva sans lui demander l'autorisation.

 _Martouf, le serviable et gentil garçon qui lui avait fait ressentir des émotions tellement contradictoire. Dès le premier regard, elle avait su qui il était, les souvenirs de Jolinar étaient incroyablement fort pour lui. Et elle avait compris pourquoi. Elle avait eu beau savoir que les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui étaient ceux de Jolinar, elle n'en était pas moins sensible à ses charmes. Il était un ami et un allié important, il ne méritait pas sa mort. Celle-ci, comme celle de Jolinar, avait beaucoup affecté Sam._

 _Elle l'avait tué après tout._

 _Elle avait vu son visage se décomposer en se rendant compte que l'espion qu'il recherchait depuis des semaines n'était autre que lui. Il était sur le point de se suicider en les faisant tous sauter, alors elle avait tiré. Et elle ne se l'était jamais pardonnée._

 _Qu'aurait dit Jolinar ? Était-ce pour cela qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie ? Pour qu'elle prenne celle de son amant ? Aucun des deux ne méritait ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Et c'était à chaque fois la faute de Sam._

_Je suis désolée… je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en boucle.

_Désolée ! Ha ! se moqua son double, tu as pensé a Pete ? Tu lui as dit je ne sais combien de fois que tu étais « désolée », ça ne l'a pas vraiment aidé, pauvre petit Pete… Tu t'es surpassée avec lui.

Sam resta silencieuse, les yeux fermés.

 _Et l'image de Pete apparut._

 _A leur premier rendez-vous, tout souriant et un peu timide. Il était gentil, il était mignon, il la faisait rire. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Ils auraient pu faire leur vie ensemble, a un moment donné, Sam se voyait même élever des enfants avec lui. Elle avait été heureuse pendant un moment avec lui, il fallait l'avouer._

 _Elle se revoyait, marcher avec lui main dans la main. Après un film au cinéma, il l'avait invitée au restaurant et ils avaient discutés de tout et de rien. Et en rentrant chez elle, ils étaient finalement passés à l'acte. Et ça ne lui avait pas déplu._

 _Pete était fou d'elle, elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, il serait resté à ses pieds. Il avait été totalement happé par l'astrophysicienne et tout ce qu'il avait désiré, c'était la rendre heureuse. Il l'aimait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aimait lui, et elle le savait parfaitement._

 _Alors, quand il lui avait tendu la bague, elle ne trouva pas la force de lui dire oui. Elle n'avait pas trouvé non plus le courage nécessaire pour lui dire non. Elle ne s'était rendue compte qu'à ce moment-là que Pete n'était pas vraiment celui qui lui fallait._

 _La maison qu'il avait achetée à son insu ne servit que d'excuse pour lui donner sa réponse._

 _Elle lui avait brisé le cœur, avait détruit ses rêves et ses espoirs d'un revers de mains. Elle avait été cruelle, méchante et fourbe. Jamais Pete n'aurait mérité de se faire écraser comme ça. Il n'avait voulu que son bonheur et elle avait réussi à lui dire non._

 _Et pourquoi ?_

 _« Parce qu'il n'était pas Jack » elle ne sut dire si c'était la voix de son double qui résonna dans sa tête, ou la sienne._

_SORT DE MA TETE ! hurla Sam en se relevant d'un bond, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues à présent.

_J'ai touché une corde sensible on dirait…

Sam jeta un énième regard vers le lit vide de son supérieur avant de lever les yeux vers son double, toujours aussi impassible.

_Tu n'es qu'une illusion, grogna-t-elle en s'approchant d'un pas décidé vers le lit de camp.

_Mauvaise idée, l'avertit sa réplique.

Voyant que Sam était déterminée à trouver son supérieur, le double tendit la main vers elle. Et comme la première fois, Sam tomba à genou instantanément. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains en gémissant de douleur. Elle résista de toutes ses forces, tentant d'empêcher le virus d'accéder à sa mémoire et à ses souvenirs mais la créature était trop forte pour elle.

 _Jack qui l'accueillait lors de son premier jour, son regard surpris qui se succéda à son sourire malicieux._

 _Jack qui la repoussait lorsque, victime d'un virus extraterrestre, elle lui avait sauté dessus pour l'embrasser._

 _Jack qui l'observait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de surprise se battre pour sa liberté contre un homme de deux fois sa carrure._

 _Jack qui restait assis devant la prison de Jolinar, tentant par tous les moyens de négocier sa libération._

 _Jack qui lui remettait ses galons de Major en lui accordant un sourire fier auquel elle répondait de la même manière._

 _Jack, de l'autre côté d'une barrière invisible, qui refusait de partir sans elle. Qui s'acharnait à la faire sortir en vain, se moquant de Sam qui lui ordonnait de partir. Son regard, plongé dans le sien. Le temps qui semblait s'être arrêté, les aveux qu'ils échangèrent silencieusement. La larme qui coulait sur sa joue et qu'il était incapable d'effacer._

 _Jack, mutin, qui la regardait mystérieusement après un intriguant rapport de mission sur une boucle temporelle._

 _Jack qui embrassait son double venu d'un monde parallèle où ils avaient été mariés ensemble._

 _Jack, prisonnier d'un bloc de glace, elle posant sa main sur celui-ci en lui promettant de le libérer._

 _Jack, assis devant elle en chemise bleue. Jack qui lui redonnait la force de se battre, lui ordonnait de se lever et de se battre. Elle, lui demandant si ça aurait marché entre eux si elle n'était pas dans l'armée. Lui, répondant qu'il ne lui demanderait jamais de renoncer à quoi que ce soit. Eux, s'embrassant passionnément._

 _Jack, lui jetant un regard étonné lorsqu'elle l'appela par son nom après son aventure intérieure._

 _Jack avouant devant quelques personnes tenir à elle plus qu'il n'était censé le faire. Leurs regards qui s'accrochèrent durant quelques secondes._

 _Elle, tergiversant devant sa maison avant de sortir de sa voiture pour le trouver en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Le regard de Jack devant la bague de fiançailles de Pete « Mais vous n'avez pas dit non »._

 _Jack, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirant doucement à lui « Toujours »._

 _Jack… Jack… Jack…_

_Ça suffit, dit faiblement mais fermement Sam.

Les images s'estompèrent et la réalité reprit forme.

Son double leva les sourcils, étonnée. Sam se leva doucement, elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Son regard était plus déterminé que jamais. Elle pointa son double du doigt.

_D'abord, Jonas était un connard ! cracha-t-elle, ensuite oui j'ai fait tout ça, oui ! Mais j'ai appris de mes erreurs, j'ai toujours fait ce qui devait être fait, peu importe combien c'était dur, lança-t-elle sèchement, j'ai sauvé mon père grâce à la Tok'ra et j'ai récupérer le temps que j'avais perdu avec lui.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas décidé.

_Jolinar s'est sacrifiée pour moi car elle l'a décidé. Elle m'a sauvée parce qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien et je ne l'ai pas tuée ! Même chose pour Martouf, il m'a _demandé_ d'abréger ses souffrances, il m'a supplié d'appuyer sur la détente avant qu'il ne nous tue tous ! Il aurait voulu mourir dignement plutôt que de laisser un virus extraterrestre prendre contrôle de son esprit pour nous détruire.

La surprise se lisait sur le visage du double. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, Sam n'était pas censée réagir comme ça. Le virus n'était pas programmé pour ce genre de réponses. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il chercha quelque chose à dire mais Sam n'en avait pas fini.

_Quand à Pete, oui j'ai été cruelle avec lui mais au moins je ne lui ai pas donné de faux espoirs. Il a été malheureux un temps mais il a finalement trouvé celle qu'il lui fallait et il est parfaitement content de la vie qu'il mène actuellement. Il aurait été malheureux avec moi, finit-elle farouchement.

Elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son double, toujours aussi figée. Sam avait repris son assurance et souriait, confiante. Certes, revoir tous ses souvenirs douloureux avait été une épreuve terrible, auxquelles elle ne voulait plus jamais se soumettre, mais ça lui avait également rappelé tous les moments heureux qu'elle avait passés avec ces mêmes personnes. Et ces bons moments valaient à eux-seuls qu'on se remémore quelques fois les mauvais.

Pour se faire des amis et forger avec eux des souvenirs heureux, il faut accepter les risques qui vont de pairs. Le bonheur et le malheur sont des voisins proches, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Quand on accorde son amitié ou son amour à quelqu'un, on sait que tout peut arriver, même le pire. Mais tous les moments partagés ensemble valent le coup de prendre ce risque.

Et si c'était à refaire, Sam n'aurait rien changé aux choix qu'elle avait décidé de faire.

_Et Jack ? Tu n'as rien dit à son sujet, vint la voix hésitante du double qui cherchait désespérément à reprendre la situation en main.

_Jack, ce n'est pas tes affaires, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton moqueur en décrochant un coup de poing rapide vers sa réplique qui s'évanouit comme un nuage de fumée.

Sam souffla longuement, soulagée que cette épreuve soit enfin terminée. Elle avait réussi, elle avait vaincu sa peur d'elle-même. Et curieusement, elle se sentait apaisée.

Elle se retourna et constata avec bonheur que la porte était à sa place, elle se précipita au chevet de Jack, qui avait miraculeusement réapparut. Il était couché dans son lit, et semblait extrêmement perturbé. Il était trempé de sueur, tremblait et gémissait des incohérences.

_Mon colonel ! l'appela-t-elle, mon colonel réveillez-vous !

Il gesticula de plus belle, inconscient a ses appels.

_Carter… non, non, murmura-t-il par a coups.

Elle resta un instant décontenancée, il était clair que le virus s'en était pris à Jack au même moment qu'elle, et qu'il se battait toujours contre celui-ci.

_Mon colonel, allez !

Elle commença à le secouer doucement, puis plus vigoureusement en voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas.

_Sam ! cria-t-il soudain dans un soubresaut.

_Jack je suis là, je suis là, s'il vous plait réveillez-vous. Jack !

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et serra de toutes ses forces. A son contact, Jack reprit soudain conscience, il ouvrit les yeux et son regard était fiévreux et paniqué. Il croisa les yeux océans de sa coéquipière qui lui sourit faiblement. Sans plus de préambule, il l'attira brusquement à lui et l'enlaça comme si elle revenait d'entre les morts.

_Sam…Carter, se reprit-il aussitôt, vous allez bien ?

Un peu sonnée par la brusque marque d'affection, Sam répondit enfin à l'étreinte et se relaxa dans ses bras.

_J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, mais c'est fini maintenant… murmura-t-elle.

Il l'éloigna doucement de lui, sans pour autant la lâcher. Il fixa son visage, l'inquiétude dans ses yeux était toujours présente. Il avança doucement sa main vers sa joue, hésita un moment puis la posa délicatement sur sa peau. Elle se reposa immédiatement sur celle-ci et ils se regardèrent un moment tendrement.

_J'ai eu tellement peur… dit-il doucement.

_De quoi ? demanda-t-elle contente qu'il aborde le sujet car elle n'aurait jamais osé lui poser la question.

_De vous avoir fait du mal.

Elle fronça les sourcils, incertaine. Il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant ses mots.

_J'ai d'abord vu Baa'l… Enfin j'ai cru le voir. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, il était tellement arrogant, tellement détestable, il m'a montré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, toutes les tortures, les morts à répétition. Il m'a parlé de Charlie, de Daniel, de vous… Alors j'ai, j'ai péter les plombs. Je l'ai attaqué, je l'ai tabassé. Et je ne me suis pas arrêté avant qu'il ne soit à terre, le visage en sang. Et le pire c'est que j'y ai pris du plaisir, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux, mais après quand j'ai eu fini… il s'interrompit, à court de mots.

_Quoi Jack ? murmura-t-elle en cherchant son regard.

_Ce n'était plus lui par terre, c'était vous, souffla-t-il, vous étiez inconsciente, pleine de sang, le nez cassé. L'idée de vous dans cet état, par ma faute qui plus est, c'était insupportable. J'aurais voulu me tirer une balle. J'ai déjà tué Charlie, je ne veux plus jamais que quelqu'un que j'aime subisse ma bêtise et soit blessé par ma faute, déglutit-il en serrant les poings.

Il baissa les yeux mais la main de Sam sur sa joue les lui fit relever. Elle lui sourit tendrement, son regard, si doux, aurait pu le faire fondre sur place.

_Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

_Je suis là Jack, tout va bien. Vous n'avez pas tué Charlie, comme vous n'avez jamais blessé les gens qui vous aiment. C'est fini, c'est fini, répéta-t-elle en embrassant doucement la joue de son supérieur.

_C'est fini, répéta-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la porta doucement à ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés, sans dire un mot. La présence de l'autre les rassurait. Ils avaient tous deux passé de durs moments mais ils les avaient surmontés, chacun grâce à l'autre. S'ils n'avaient eu aucune idée de ce qui les avait attendus, ils étaient sortis de cette épreuve grandis. Leur peur n'avait pas disparus, mais ils avaient d'abord découvert la nature de celle-ci et avait réussi à la surmonter, ensemble.

_Merci Sam, merci d'être là, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

XxXxXxX

_On est vraiment désolé, s'excuse une énième fois Daniel.

_Ça va Danny ! On a compris, répliqua Jack d'un ton tranchant.

_C'est bon Daniel, on s'en est sorti non ? ajouta Sam plus aimablement.

_Oui, oui heureusement… Mais je ne comprends pas qu'on n'ait pas vu plus tôt que les caméras de votre chambre étaient désactivées. On aurait dû le voir plus tôt. Ça vous aurait peut-être épargné ces épreuves.

Sam posa sa main sur celle de son ami pour le rassurer. Elle lui sourit gentiment.

_Bon, alors c'est véritablement fini toute cette histoire ? demanda le général Hammond.

Janet hocha vigoureusement la tête.

_Je suis formelle, tous les patients qui avaient été contaminés ont détruit naturellement le virus ou on subit une hallucination qui a eu le même effet. La croix a été ramenée sur sa planète d'origine sans incidents. Je confirme qu'on peut lever la quarantaine, le Colonel O'Neill et le Major Carter étaient les derniers infectés et il n'y a plus aucun signe des nanoparticules dans leur organisme.

Le général hocha la tête, satisfait.

_Parfait, la quarantaine est levée. Je conseille à SG-1 ainsi qu'à vous docteur de prendre quelques jours de repos, vous les avez mérités.

Tout le monde autour de la table remercia Hammond et se levèrent, ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous ensemble vers le mess pour déjeuner avant de rentrer chez eux pour profiter de leur vacances.

Cassandra les rejoint et s'assit a côté de Jack qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

_Alors Cass, ça roule ?

La jeune fille sourit et secoua la tête.

_Maman m'a dit que vous aviez congé cette semaine, il faut que tu viennes m'apprendre à jouer base-ball Jack ! s'exclama-t-elle.

_Si je puis me permettre, j'aimerais également connaitre les règles de ce sport O'Neill, vous m'aviez promis de m'apprendre, intervint le Jaffa.

Jack rit et échangea un regard amusé avec Sam.

_Ok, ok rendez-vous demain midi sur le terrain près de chez Janet. On fera Cass, Teal'c et moi contre Carter, Danny et Janet, proposa-t-il.

Il eut droit au regard indigné de sa coéquipière.

_Ah non ! Pas question que je joue encore avec Daniel ! Je vous l'échange contre Cassie, rétorqua-t-elle.

Jack claqua la langue, un air réprobateur sur le visage.

_Elle m'a demandé à _moi_ de lui apprendre, alors vous vous débrouillerez avec « monsieur-j'ai-peur-de-la-balle ».

_Hey, le base-ball est un des sports les plus rapides et les balles sont super dures ! s'exclama Daniel, mécontent de se faire malmener ainsi par ses meilleurs amis, d'accord le base-ball n'était pas son fort mais quand même…

La table rit bruyamment devant la mine déconfite de l'archéologue. Sam et Jack échangèrent un sourire malicieux. Les choses avaient repris leur cour et comme a chaque fois, ils y avaient survécus. Ils avaient même renforcé leur relation, étaient devenus encore plus complices alors qu'ils pensaient ça impossible.

Oui, la vie n'était pas toujours facile, mais elle valait la peine qu'on se surpasse pour elle. Après chaque épreuve, chaque combat, les liens qui les liaient étaient encore renforcés. Ils formaient tous une grande famille, certes peu conventionnelle, mais unie.

Et ensemble, ils pouvaient oublier toutes leurs peurs, aussi effrayantes soient elles. Car lorsque la lumière s'éteignait pour l'un d'eux et qu'il se perdait seul dans le noir, il y avait toujours quelqu'un, qui, à la lumière d'une bougie arrivait la rescousse pour leur ouvrir la voie.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère sincèrement que cette fanfiction vous a plus, si c'est le cas vous pouvez laisser une review (ça fait toujours plaisir!), et si vous n'avez pas aimer, raison de plus de dire pourquoi! Moi en tous cas je ne regrette pas de l'avoir retrouvée au fond de mon ordi et de l'avoir terminée._

 _A bientôt!_


End file.
